


【授权翻译】Into Oblivion

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia(temporary), Barebacking, Character Death (temporary), Dean being attracted to Sam at the age of 17, Drug Use(marijuana), M/M, Permanent Injury, necro kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S8E23之后的AU。Sam在完成最后的试炼前死了，于是Dean独自绝望的生活着，寻找着复活Sam的方法。苦苦寻求了一个月后无果，这时候Metatron给了Dean一个机会。<br/>由于改变天启，SD两兄弟已经创造了一个新的历史新的故事。而痴迷于好故事的Metatron渴望得到兄弟俩的记忆，但是天堂里的Sam却不肯就范。于是Metatron跟Dean打了个赌，给了Dean一个卷轴：如果Dean在三天内按照卷轴的方法从天堂带回Sam，他就能彻底救回弟弟。但是，这三天内Dean会一点点失去Sam的记忆。如果三天后还救不会来，那么Dean就会彻底失去跟Sam相关的一切记忆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44698) by cherie_morte. 



> cherie_morte在LJ上的fanfic INTO OBLIVION 的中文翻译。  
> 原地址：http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/89600.html  
> 主要为DS，有反攻暗示。  
> 喜欢此文，想评论或者点赞的，可以到原文处留个Comment哦！【当然到原文留评的话请用英语，谢谢！

**PART 1**

现在

外面大雨滂沱。Dean在水坑间穿过，隐约意识到他被泥泞浸泡的鞋子袜子。现在甚至还不到下午三点，仿佛阴郁夜晚的天色中却完全无法看出来。

他喝醉了。对于别人来说只有几步远的记录者堡垒对他而言却仿佛距离延长了一倍，如果他不是早已熟记如何进门，他现在大概已经摔断自己的脖子了。

不幸的是，他到门口的时候还是小小的摔了一下，撞到门旁边的水泥墙上。他在淋漓暴雨中笑着，雨都懒得挡。

Dean根本不知道自己站在门前盯着钥匙孔多久之后才想起来他带着钥匙，而且没有人给他开门。以前带钥匙的永远是Sam。Sam总是对所有关于记录者的事物怀着像书呆子一样的热情。Sam拿着钥匙，就像拿着奥林匹克金牌一样。好像成为记录者继承人是一件多了不起的事情，但事实并非如此。Dean翻遍了堆积成山的典籍，却找不到一本书来教他如何救回Sam。对他来说，成为记录者继承人跟掉进臭水沟没什么两样。

他终于开了门，把身上的雨水倒掉。堡垒一片死寂，没有杂声从厨房传出，也没有老旧、发霉的书页翻开的声音。

“Sam，”他还是像往常一样叫喊着，“Sam，我回来了。”

Sam没有回答，但这也不是什么新鲜事了。最近他一直这么沉默。从他会讲话以来Dean一直叫他闭嘴，而现在他终于闭上嘴巴了。

当然，这是因为Sam已经死了，而Dean努力不去在意这种细节。

他并没有把时间浪费在烘干衣服上，而考虑到他要去的地方，他很可能后悔。但是他的事已经让Sam独自呆了三天了，而Dean不想让他感到孤独。而且不可否认的是，他也对要再见到弟弟而感到兴奋。

为了方便，他一向把大衣挂在冷冻室外面。开门时迎面扑来的冷气比平常还要冷，再加上还在滴着雨水的头发使他更冷得直哆嗦。

“嘿，我的睡美人。”他调笑道。

Dean走到冷冻室中间，把Sam身上的布掀开，低头微笑看着他的弟弟。Sam看起来很安详，在他经历了把人压垮的试炼，每晚辗转失眠后，他终于得到了真正的休息。这正是Sam一直渴望的，真正的入眠。当Dean唤醒他的时候，Sam一定就会好起来。

“这次的事就是个狗屁，”他对Sam诉说着，把椅子拉过来放在弟弟身旁。“那个俄勒冈州的巫医对复生术连狗屎都不懂，不过他家的辣椒倒是做得很好吃。你会喜欢的。”

Dean笑了起来，就像听到Sam讲了个笑话一样。“不过幸好你没有吃到那辣椒。不然我怕你回来的时候会一直在车上放屁。”

Sam没有回答，但Dean能想象到他的bitch face，于是他笑着靠向椅背。

“你在这里过得怎么样？有什么有趣的事情发生吗？”

他聆听着想象中弟弟给出的回答，并好奇自己什么时候会失去最后的理智，然后去相信自己真的能听到弟弟说话，并以为Sam还——

“老弟，我跟你说，最近真他妈无聊透了。Cas依然失踪，Charlie和Kevin还在做着调查。”他用手指敲着Sam身下的金属台，试着让自己看起来振作点。“别担心，他们会找到好东西的。我们现在已经有了很有用的线索。放心吧，大概一两周内我就可以让你醒过来了。”

他在说谎。他已经试过了过去一个月里每个人找到的所有可能方法，这一切除了让Dean继续做无用功之外根本毫无效果。不过他不会告诉Sam，至少不是现在。他还没放弃希望，而一直以来勇往直前地坚持下去都是Dean的责任，这样才能让Sam放松。

Sam总是背负着能压垮自己的重负，而Dean不想说任何话来抹掉弟弟脸上平静的笑容。过分担心这么点小事情根本毫无意义。只有像被困在地狱啊，炼狱啊这种程度的事情才是值得去担忧的，而即使到达这种程度，他们也平安无事地熬过去了。相比之下死亡这种小事情简直就是个笑话。对他们这种死里逃生过这么多次的人来说，死亡根本就不是件大事。他的弟弟才不会被死亡这么点小事难倒。

他们聊了（Dean在说，Sam在听）几个小时之后Dean终于被这天的事情累坏了：独自开车、因为巫医的方法行不通而感到失望，孤独和绝望感快要让他窒息。他太累了，累到连自己头颅的重量都无法支撑，于是他把头靠在Sam的胸前。Sam就像一块大冰块，Dean在他怀里根本无法睡着。

“你说过你不想让我失望。你答应过我会活下去。所以，你现在还是在让我失望。”他起身离开的时候对Sam说。Sam是这样觉悟的，如果愧疚能让他回来的话Dean会很乐意继续。“如果你马上醒来的话我会很高兴的。我在尽我的职责，不过你得帮我。好吗，Sammy？”

根本等不到任何回应。Sam一直就是这么一个顽固的家伙。他也许会听到，也许不会，但现在除了恳求和希望之外Dean没有任何办法。他亲吻了弟弟的额头，跟Sam道晚安，然后醉醺醺地走到Sam的卧室。

他现在睡在这里。Sam活着的时候也没怎么睡过自己的床，很多时候宁愿睡在Dean的房间里。枕头闻起来没有Sam活着时的味道浓烈，床上的印记也大多是Dean留下的而不是Sam。

但是Sam就死在这里。床单没有洗过，上面还有着Sam死前发烧颤抖的时候留下的汗渍。这也许不卫生，但是Dean并不是为了卫生睡在这里的。这不能带给他安慰，但是他也不是为了寻求安慰。

Dean是为了记住而睡在这里。不是为了记住他弟——天知道他根本不可能忘记自己的弟弟；也不是为了记住连威士忌都不能让他麻木、让他忘记失去Sam的伤痛的那些可耻的时光。他睡在Sam的床上，脸埋进枕头里，去记住他的失败。他会永远因为弟弟的死亡而不得安宁。

这是一种折磨，Dean应得的报应。他让Sam死了。到现在他已经让Sam死了几个星期。如果这是一个公平的宇宙，那么Dean也应该去死。他应该再次遭受地狱烈焰之苦，如果他在救回Sam之前死掉，他知道自己一定会受到这样的惩罚。但他不能去死，因为如果Dean死了，就没人再把Sam救回来了。他已经搞砸成这样了，所以他不会让自己用一发子弹打穿头颅这样轻松地从失去弟弟的痛苦中解脱。他还不配死。

他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，然后等待痛苦中断续的睡眠。

2015年5月30日

最糟糕的时刻已经过去了。Sam的皮肤在几个小时以前停止发热了，但他还在发烧，即使他现在汗如雨下。他说现在已经没有像一开始那么痛了。而Dean必须得相信他，因为如果他得不到一点点好消息的话大概很快会发疯。

“好，”他说，拿着早已被汗水浸湿的毛巾擦掉Sam额头的汗水。他马上又要一条新的了，但他本能地抗拒着离开Sam身边的念头。“你会好起来的，Sammy。坚持下去，闭上眼睛放轻松。马上就会没事的。”

“是啊，”Sam心不在焉地点头表示同意，他今天已经点过无数次头了。Dean想他根本就不知道自己在赞同什么，直到Sam转过头来刚好够着Dean的眼神，“不，你知道吗？我不会好了。”

Dean的心脏停跳了一拍，呆了一秒钟，然后决定忽略掉，继续给Sam擦汗。

Sam伸出手，手指握住Dean的手腕，阻止他的动作。令人难过的是他握得那么松那么脆弱，轻轻一用力就能挣开。Sam的手在颤抖，拜这些愚蠢的试炼所赐，他的手腕已经变得太瘦了。

“Dean，看着我。”

“我在看着——”

“不，”Sam用力地说，他坚定的声音制止了Dean的动作。自从第二重试炼以来，他开始越渐病重，这几个月以来Sam都没有这么用力地说过话。“我要你真的看着我。”

Dean敷衍地瞄了他一眼，耸耸肩，然后试着继续手上的事。Sam甩了甩头，躲开他的手。

“我已经破烂掉了，伙计。我要死了。我知道。你也知道。这就是为什么你不让你自己——”他因为咳嗽停了下来，Dean因为这个打断而庆幸。

“你要的话我会多拿点止咳片过来。这大概会对你的喉咙有用？或者我可以热一下汤——”

“你这样只会把事弄得更糟。”

Dean退缩了一下。“我——我很抱歉。Sammy，告诉我你要什么。我会尽全力的。要不要止痛药？我真的不知道该怎么做，我根本没有参考手册。”

“不要再像老母鸡一样乱转了。不要再假装你不知道接下来要发生什么。你在逼你自己，你也在逼我……”Sam伸手摸向Dean的脸。“我想死得尽可能安详。我只想要这个。在最后的时候我想要你放手。”他深吸了一口气。“让我走得安静点，可以吗？”

Dean紧握住受伤的毛巾，直到汗水开始从手指间滴下来。“闭嘴，Sam。”

令他意外的是，Sam真的照做了，但这看起来像死心多过顺从，Dean不由得想起上一次Sam以为他要死去的时候，当Lucifer精神折磨他不让他睡觉，累的吃不了饭，更别说争吵了。但即使是那时他也没有死去。因为Cas救了他。现在他妈的Cas在哪里？

“Sam，所以这么一线希望你要放弃了吗？所以说好的想一直活下去完成试炼，然后一起变老的承诺你要放弃了吗？所以那些高谈阔论之后其实你只是想死吗？”

“我不想死，”Sam回答道，语气令人恼火的冷静。“我要死了。而且如果我要死，我最不想的就是让你为这些无能为力无法避免的事而痛苦。我想要尽可能不痛苦的死亡。Dean，”他直视Dean的双眼，“我想要你烧了我，让我就这样死去。我在乎你是继续想以前一样还是帮Kevin解读石碑。我只要你烧了我，悼念我，然后继续生活。”

“像普通人一样。”Dean笑着说。

“是啊，”Sam笑了笑，回答道，“就是那样。”

“按常理我应该尊重一个将死之人的意愿，”Dean说道，“不过Sam，去你妹的建议。”

“这就是你的态度了吗？”Sam问道。Dean想要说“对”然后继续帮助他，但突然间Sam听起来那么悲伤。天呐，他听着简直要哭出来了。“这就是你对我说的最后一句话了？在我们共同经历了这些之后，这就是我应得的？”

“不是最后一句话，没有人说——”

“Dean，”Sam抓住Dean的一只手，紧握着说道，“拜托。”

Dean投降了，就像他已经被阻止了很久一样渴求地看着他的兄弟。Sam虚弱得如同一道影子，而如果这是其他的将死之人，Dean会对他说死亡是一种恩赐。但这是Sam啊，这是他的Sam，Sam不能就这么死去。

“过来。”Sam说道，把自己挪过一点，拍了拍身旁的床垫。他尝试在Dean面前微笑。“我知道我现在很肉麻，但这是——这就是我想要的。我想要你一直在我身边，直到我——”他停了一下，用力地吞咽，表达出他不敢言说的恐惧。“直到那个时候。”

这是Dean最脆弱的时候。他投降了。他知道他应该继续抗争，继续尝试，而不是躺在Sam身边看着他死去。但他的弟弟向他恳求，恳求一件他非常渴望的事情，而Dean一直不懂如何拒绝他。

所以他爬上床，听着他的兄弟痛苦的呼吸声。Sam对躺在自己怀里的Sam耳语着那些时光，那些美好的时光，还有对那些Dean早已原谅的过错道歉。他让Dean承诺，第二天把自己烧了，而Dean答应的时候，Dean是认真的。

当然，当他在一具没有温度的尸体旁边独自醒来的时候，一切都不一样了。他能做的只有承认Sam真的离开了，或者开始抗争。这非常符合星期一清晨的主题：是时候开始干活了。

现在

身后的门甩上的时候，Dean听到了墙跟纸一样薄的旅馆房间的框架都发出嘎吱声。也许他会把整栋建筑都振倒，然后天花板塌下来砸中他，最后他就能得到天杀的解脱。

他已经12个小时没有看到Sam了，而且现在离他完成任务，开车回去睡觉大概还有另外12个小时。这些日子以来，离开Sam的时候他总会手掌发痒，就像他离开太久了，Sam就会消失不见，然后Dean就连尸体都无法留住了。

又是新的一天，又是新的死路。Dean依然没有放弃，但确实在不断失去希望。他开始想也许他才是死去的人，也许这次是他去了地狱却什么都不知道。没有Sam的人生，一直追着希望的尾巴，却不得拯救。也许每天这样直到永恒的生活才是他的地狱。

“看起来有人心情非常不好哦。”在他身后一个有点熟悉，又不至于熟悉到令Dean放下防备的声音响起。他站在房间中央，拔出牛仔裤后袋的枪，迅速转身找声音来源。

原来是Metatron依靠着窗边，他依然穿着Dean上次看到的那具极具欺骗性的傻气的容器，他的脸上依旧带着那种自命不凡的笑容——大概天使们都被教导过如何笑成那样。Dean把他的枪握得更紧了，即使他知道这根本没用。

“你怎么找到这里来？”他问道。

Metatron双手叉在胸前。“我承认，在躲开天使的事情上你的确有两把刷子。”

“讽刺的是，我这都是向你学来的。”Dean说道，把头转去看向他挂在门上的符号，那个跟几个月前藏着天使石碑的盒子上的一模一样的符号。

“这的确是一个很强的符印，作为保留节目来说的确是个不错的选择。”Metatron点头表示赞同。“不过我觉得你应该要知道，这符印的力量非常集中。它只能覆盖像盒子那样的小范围东西，但却不能把一个天使挡在门外。这只能阻止天使从那扇门穿过。”

“下次我一定会牢记在心，”Dean说道，“你在这干嘛？”

“我在这当然是因为你在这里。”天使告诉他。“我查不到你的下落，于是只能放一个线索来让你上钩。”

Dean吞了一口水，然后看向远方。他怎么能笨到掉到陷阱？“这个许愿Kapre，”他说道，“是你编出来的。”

Metatron点头。“很遗憾的确如此。我想跟你说上话想了好几个星期了。”

“你骗了我兄弟，让他去送死，愚弄了我的朋友——我到现在都不知道Cas在哪里——然后你现在把我当玩偶一样耍。你他妈的怎么会觉得我想跟你说话呢？”

Metatron如同老朋友一样笑了，仿佛Dean只是在说一个老笑话。“噢，拜托。Dean，怨恨是属于那些顽固的人的。我只是想做一个交易。”

“我不会跟你做任何交易，”Dean咒骂道，“如果你来杀我，你就杀吧。但如果你要聊天？找傻子去吧。”

“我猜你大概不关心你弟弟死后他的灵魂在哪里吧。”Dean知道这时他的表情出卖了他。Metatron看到后轻蔑地说，“这才是我期待的回应。”

“我在听。”Dean说道。“我不会听太久。”

“Sam现在在天堂。你猜天堂里拥有控制灵魂进出的专属权力的人到底是谁？”

“把他还给我。”Dean说道。“我愿意付出所有，不管是什么交易我都会答应。”

“好吧，看来我掌握的关于你的信息是正确的。”Metatron偷笑着说。“大多数人知道他们死去的兄弟在天堂之后，他们都会放手的。”

“我知道你所谓来生的狗屎借口了。你的把戏太烂了。”Dean舔了舔他的嘴唇。“告诉我你想从我这里得到什么。”

“我的要求很简单。我想要的只是好故事。”Metatron对他友好地笑了笑，这明显让Dean吓坏了。“没了。”

Dean抬了抬他的眉。“这简单，把我兄弟还给我，不然我保证一定会把你撕开两半。”

“不要吓我，不然我会改变主意的哦！”Metatron把手伸进大衣里，取出一个看起来有几百万年历史的卷轴。“我给你一个机会让你把兄弟带回来。我保证绝对比你能找到的任何方法更好。我会自己看守你兄弟的灵魂，因此除了我的批准，他根本不可能逃出去。”

Dean伸手取卷轴，但Metatron又把手收回去。“Dean，别这么着急。我可不是什么十字路口恶魔。我会让你在看之前明白你答应了什么。因为只要你看了它，你就没有回头路了。”

“要回头路干什么？”Dean问道。

“你知道作为上帝的记录员，什么是最妙的？”

“打嘴炮？”

Metatron鄙视了他一眼。“我可以写故事。写石碑？这工作太无聊了。这只是用来付买饭钱的。我最自满的杰作是写在不同书页上的。我要在所有人之前知道每件发生的事情。我要在上帝想到最绝妙的情节的时候在他身旁，甚至有时帮他头脑风暴一下。巴比伦？那可是我的主意。”

“这可真是个好故事。”Dean说道。“进入重点没？”

Metatron的脸色变冷，然后Dean听到外面传来一阵雷声。“如果对你来说救你的兄弟是那么无聊的话，”他说道，Dean看到他的翅膀慢慢展开，黑色阴影甚至覆盖住整个房间，“那我走吧。”

Dean向前抓住Metatron的手腕，当他意识到这完全是个自杀式举动时立刻放开了他。然而，这足以让天使恢复冷静。Metatron收起翅膀，又成了那个看起来像是有点变态又无害的大叔模样。

“我书写命运，”他生气地说，“我知道每件将要发生的事情。对于这个我感到很自豪。你知道当我回到天堂的时候，当我知道我精心书写的命运因为几个微不足道的人类不想遵守游戏规则而破坏掉的时候，我的心情是怎么样吗？”

Dean大笑。“哦，原来是这个原因。你看，老兄，你并不是第一个因为天启失败而像屁股被插一样愤怒的傻逼天使。我不知道你现在要我怎么补救它。”

“我才不关心天启。”Metatron握紧双手像是祈求Dean的理解一样说道。“我只关心我的故事。现在有了一个新故事了。而且这是一个很棒很吸引人的故事。”他的脸因为阴影而显得贪婪。“我想要这个故事。”

天使又低头看看手上的卷轴。“我试过在这里查，就像你兄弟建议的那样，你记得吧？问题是，因为你和你的兄弟改变了天堂的历史，你们已经创造了一个我无法得到的故事了。这根本无从考究。我找不到故事的起因和过程。没有叙述，我怎么去享受结局？”

“把Sam救回来，不就不会有结局咯。”Dean建议道。

Metatron摇摇头，伸出手，让在Dean有机会改变主意之前抢到卷轴。

“或者我可以直接找到源头。现在你的兄弟让我感到很失望。我试过非常友善地请求他。”他笑得让Dean差点想拿枪毙了他。“他太该死的强硬了。我呢？我真想用痛苦折磨他让他崩溃。但我猜经过了Sam的地狱之旅后，没有什么办法能做到这点了。在折磨人方面我可不太擅长，你也知道的。这不是我的风格。”

Sam独自在天堂——这已经够糟糕的了。那地方本来就是为了他俩而造的，Sam和Dean两个人的。如果Sam一定要在天堂，那么Dean也必须得陪着他。只要一想到他就在上面，一个人继续生活，却只能得到更多的苦难？这已经超过了Dean能承受的极限了。

“求你，”Dean说道，他恨着此刻听起来软弱无能的自己，“求你，放过他吧。他从来没有得罪过你。他已经承受了这么多了。就放过他吧。”

Metatron指着Dean手上的卷轴。“这就是你的经历。你看，我有你的故事的专有权。现在我可以做很多东西。我的能力很强，但我却不能未经同意夺走一个灵魂的记忆，而他在天上却先你现在在地上一样渴求对方。我在他身上根本什么都得不到，而且我已经厌倦了尝试了。所以，我放弃他了。现在让我看看你是否比他要明智。”

“所以这就是交易？”Dean说道，低头看卷轴。“用我的记忆来交换Sam?”

“呃，”Metatron做着让人看不懂的手势说道，“不完全是。如果你这样问我，我会觉得很无聊。这样会更有趣点。”

“怎样？”Dean叹了口气，单手擦着脸。“告诉我底牌是什么。”

“我想打个赌。想象下《魔鬼去了乔治亚》遇上《记忆碎片》。”Metatron把双手插进口袋。“你要在三天内完成卷轴上的所有任务，然后你就能把Sam的灵魂从天堂带走。我不会阻止你。而且我还会把记忆还给你。赢了就是赢了。”

“如果我做不到？”

Metatron耸肩。“那你就会忘记Sam，而且我会拥有你对他的全部记忆，然后故事就是我的了。说不定Sam知道你输了之后还会把他的记忆给我。我爱死了有双方观点的故事了。”

“如果你以为我那顽固的兄弟是那么容易打败的话，那你一定不了解他。”Dean说道。他摇了摇头。“如果我没有完成，我就比现在拥有的Sam还要失去更多。”

“没错。”Metatron愉快得回答。“但是，想想，你甚至可以得到全部的他！”

Dean笑了笑。他举起卷轴，准备撕开封印，但Metatron又阻止了他。

“看，这个赌约我可是会非常认真公平对待的。你要在打开卷轴之前确定你愿意玩这个游戏。”

“为什么？我可得想先看看内容再决定值不值得拿Sammy来冒险吧。”

Metatron回答道：“你打开封印，然后阅读上面的文字？这就等同于同意啦。你就会马上开始失去记忆的。”

“等一下，”Dean说道。“你从未告诉我当我开始玩的时候我会失去我的记忆。你是说如果我完成不了的话才会失去吧。”

“对哦。好吧，那我现在就告诉你。”

“如果我已经忘了他的话，我他妈要怎么救出Sam啊？”

Metatron咧开嘴笑。“Dean，这就是整个赌约中我最爱的部分了。庄家才是永远的赢家。”

然后一阵拍翼声，在Dean讨价还价前，天使已经飞走了。Dean嘲讽着这不公平的赌约，把卷轴带到最近的床上，然后把放在床头几上。他就像往常一样一边喝着威士忌，一边思考着。

在Dean能想象的范围里，没有什么比失去所有关于Sam的一切更糟糕的了。起码现在他还记得他的弟弟，记得在他悲惨的人生中还有这么一件值得庆幸的事。他也许今天会死去，然后上天堂，也许这样他们就能重遇了。如果他把这件事搞砸了，忘记了……

Dean打了个抖。他甚至无法想象他以后的人生会是怎么样的。在一切以后，当Dean上到天堂甚至无法认出Sam的时候，Sam会怎样地恨自己。Sam甚至会因为他有过放弃的机会却依然继续而憎恨他的吧。

但之后他又想到他天上的弟弟，因为扎进大脑的针而受尽折磨，就像Castiel经历过那样，甚至更惨。在地狱之后，在为了拯救世界而重回地狱之后，在他与那么多事物进行抗争之后，如果有人应该在死后得到那该死的安息的话，那个人应该是Sam。这不公平。而如果Metatron真的把他关在无人接触到的地方，即使当他上了在他俩的天堂，Dean也无法再见到Sam了。

这真是个该死的交易，但这事实上根本不存在他干不干的问题。他把卷轴放一边，让威士忌在明天之前给他一个悠长的梦。

现在

“对于一个喜欢故事的人来说，Metatron无疑是一个狗屎的作家。”Dean顶着宿醉，把他面前的文字看了六遍。

Dean从杂物房拖到记录者书房的行李箱里传来微弱的尖叫声，没错，就是当Sam无法治愈Crowley的时候，Dean把Crowley这个依然邪恶的混蛋塞进去的那个箱子。尖叫声突然停了，而Dean明显有更重要的事情去做。Dean决定把叫喊声当做同意，然后把注意力集中回面前的文字。

拯救Sam其实简单得只要想出闯进天堂的办法就能做到。而最有趣的是，Dean得要找到Sam的灵魂，说服它去跟他撘趟便车，绕过Metatron和其他想把死者灵魂留在天堂的任何障碍，然后把它带回Sam的肉体里。这一切都必须在三天内完成，在他忘记他在干什么和为什么要这么做之前搞定。

哦，还有一个关键。这里面还有一个Metatron昨天没提到的要点，Dean并未感到太意外。但这真是个神憎鬼厌的关键，而他要想个办法来解决它。显然，Dean想到的第一个点子，关于给自己留下线索来让他可以在忘了的时候依然完成任务的计划，是行不通的。因为他越是读卷轴里的步骤来提醒自己，越是给自己留下更多线索，记忆消失的速度就会越快。他必须得找到一个平衡点，但这太难办到了，因为他根本不知道自己失去记忆的速度究竟多快。

不过这一切很快就会迎刃而解了。

“是时候打开这个该死的行李箱了。”Crowley发着牢骚。“你要知道，我不用呼吸并不意味着我不想呼吸。”

“闭嘴。”Dean叫道。

意外的是，Crowley居然照做了。也许Sam治愈他的尝试并不是完全无效的。又或者在画着恶魔陷阱的行李箱里度过的这一个月让Crowley明白了这里管事的究竟是谁。

“你知不知道有一个仪式可以闯入天堂？”

“我知不知道？我只知道要这么做你需要天使的荣光，而唯一得到荣光的办法是从他们的胸膛里挖出来。你觉得我看起来像是要自杀吗？”Crowley大笑道，“朋友，如果我真的知道如何闯入天堂的办法又鲁莽，你不觉得我应该做的是跟你那风衣控的天使朋友做个公平的交易来得到更多灵魂吗？”

Dean耸了耸肩。“好吧。”他说，伸手闭上行李箱。

“住手，求你了！我不能再忍受这个了。让我出去，我会帮你找到一个知道怎么做的人。”

“Crowley这还是不够啊。我要找到它。我要在12个小时之内找到它。”

恶魔叹息道。“噢，不要告诉我有人告诉了你那个失忆复生咒语。”

Dean看起来一定很心虚，因为Crowley把他的表情当成肯定。“你知道在那些用过咒语的可怜混蛋当中有谁赢了这个游戏吗？天堂根本不像地狱那样公平交易。那个咒语是被操纵过的。”

“我知道，”Dean咆哮着，“但是——”

“我明白，但是Sam，吧啦吧啦，就像以前那样。你不觉得Sam在天堂里已经很好了吗？你为什么不能放手呢？”他笑出声。“到现在为止，你跟你的兄弟已经破坏了我的计划多久了？四年？五年？我都差点要把你俩当成老朋友了。所以我这么说吧，说真的，就算是我也开始担心你们两个了。”

“你要是没用的话，能不能收起你这个友善的建议然后他妈的闭上你的嘴？”

“看，我真的不知道这个咒语。不过我知道一个恶魔懂这个。他以前跟Uriel是同伙。他们经常开会。Uriel会把他杀的天使荣光提供给这家伙，帮他上天堂去控制黑暗。”

“他的名字叫什么？”

“他的名字？”Crowley叫喊着，“他的名字叫不把我放出来我他妈就不说！”

“我怎么知道你是不是在骗我？”

Crowley瞪着他，“你觉得你有时间去怀疑吗，Clementine？”

他说得对。这正是Dean最痛恨的地方，但是他是对的。他拔出Ruby的小刀，放在Crowley面前。“我马上要把你放出来了。你不要耍什么把戏，不然我会让你被自己的血噎死。明白了吗？”

“作为地狱之王，你要我怎么样，哭晕在这把切奶油刀面前吗？”

“你还没Abaddon一半强悍，而我知道你不像她一样能抵挡这把匕首。而且你现在也不再是地狱之王了，你只是被困在箱子里的一个可怜虫。所以收起你的自尊心吧。如果你现在还有力量或朋友，几个星期前早就有人把你这混蛋救走了。”

Crowley眯了一下眼睛，但当Dean问“明白了吗？”的时候他还是点头了。

“你要的恶魔的名字叫Antros，”Crowley一边爬出来，弹弹西装上的灰尘一边说道。“我们可以召唤他，但我得事先警告你，他才没有我这么甜。”

“我会召唤他的，”Dean说道，“你只要……走就行了。”

Crowley瞪着他很久。“这是恶作剧？”

“你和Abaddon会有很长一段时间忙着自相残杀而没时间去抓人，而且我也没有时间去烦你的事。现在在我改变主意之前快离开——”

在Dean说完最后一句话之前Crowley就消失了，然后Dean又把注意力转回收集召唤Antros所需要的物品上。

一个小时后，Dean把他和Sam放在车里的毛毯拿出来盖住恶魔陷阱，然后他凭记忆念咒语，挤出卷轴说他必须每四个小时反复吟唱的几个有魔力的以诺文，并在脑内默念接下来的所有步骤来确保记得。

一个顶着一头脏兮兮的橘黄色头发，带着雀斑又高又瘦的男人出现在房间中央，正好在陷阱上。Dean咧开嘴笑着。

“抓到了。”他说。

Antros擦了擦眼睛，“Dean Winchester，以前我总能刚好避开你。”

“这太伤我感情了，”Dean回答，然后单刀直入，“我知道你懂我想要的一个仪式，所以我们就别废话了。告诉我如何进入天堂，不然我就把你的内脏挖出来洒遍这个旅馆房间。”

“谁告诉你我知道怎么做的？”恶魔疑惑地问道，“而且你怎么知道我是谁？”

“别自满。一个老朋友把你供出来了。”

“Crowley，”Antros说道，双手握拳，“噢，我真迫不及待想看到Abaddon把这小混球撕开的那天。”

“不幸的是，如果你不快点给我所需要的，你会活不到看见他死的那天。”

“你要？”Antros好奇地看向Dean问道，“无论如何，你要这个咒语干什么？我知道你不为天使打工，不会帮他们回家。我所知道的是，你就像恨我们一样恨着他们。所以你要来干嘛？”

“不关你的事。”Dean说道。

恶魔笑着说，“哦，对了，你要去救你的宝贝弟弟。天堂和地狱里的每个人你跟你弟有一腿。”他的眼睛变成黑色，“抱歉，我是不是说了有一腿？我的意思是说你没有你弟活不下去。不过我在蒙谁呢？你和Sam已经不是什么秘密了。Dean，你们乱伦了多久了？你操你弟操了多久了？”他一边摇头，眼睛一边变成绿色。“然后这样的你还觉得恶魔很肮脏？”

Dean明白这是为了激怒他。如果是以前，这也许会有用，但现在，这话只能让他感到恐惧。

他和Sam——他记得有很多遍了，他还记得他们关系开始之前的事。但等他追溯回源头，试着去想何时开始、如何开始的，他的记忆却越渐模糊。一片空白。他甚至在追溯之前根本察觉不了。

想象一下从现在开始失去Sam……Dean以为他会很受打击。当然他可以感受到Sam正在慢慢从记忆中溜走，但总有一些东西是那么的重要，值得去记住。而当它消失的时候，Dean甚至感觉不到任何痛苦。他知道有些东西不见了，逻辑上肯定有这个东西。但是他感觉不到失去。这比他期待的痛苦黑洞还让他恐惧。当Sam离开了，Dean甚至无法去想到他究竟失去了什么。

他用力吞了一下口水，试着不去想在他没意识到的时候还忘了什么。在过去两个小时里有多少露齿笑容被他甩在身后？有多少校园记忆、濒死经历、多少星空下宁谧的亲吻被他忘记了？

Dean以为他拥有一切，就像他不会让每一个关于Sam的瞬间溜走。但就像有幽灵徘徊在他身边，就像Sam在那里，勾引他，吻他。Dean伸手想要抓住记忆，但他却飘走了。他越是尝试，就越容易忘记。仿佛停留舌尖却说不出口的话，Dean知道他记得它，但他却无法回答恶魔的问题。他站着的每一秒都充满惊吓，也许他又忘记了一个他跟弟弟的共同记忆，但他却再也找不回来了。

 

2006年6月24日

他一开始认为这是一场战争。

今晚所有的运气都被Sam抢走了：在他们猎艳的时候，一个火辣得想带上床的女孩走进了酒吧，她的目光从他身上转移得太快，Dean甚至来不及请她喝酒。

Dean坐在旁边坐了一个半小时，看着Sam的嘴在啤酒瓶口上吸吮着，试着阻止自己想象他吸着的是自己的XX，当他在挣扎着吞Dean射给他的液体的时候喉结在上下滚动。

事实上，Dean今晚需要一些东西来分散注意力。快来一个有着可爱笑容的美女，让她乐意被Dean的笑话逗乐，乐意去让他忙几个小时，让他去排解郁结在心的沮丧，然后，天呐，不要再他每次勃起的时候都想他的老弟。他迫切需要这个，但不幸的是现在他只能看着Sam跟别人调情。他知道这对Sam来说是好事。他不能再让Sam在失去Jess的数月后依然独身，而且Dean知道Sam非常孤独。

但是去他的，他还是有一点心酸，一点嫉妒，还是会暗暗乞求另外一个的情景，乞求他们能住进一个让Sam远离孤独的地方，能让他们上床做爱，能回到一个不再让他们任何一个人痛苦的家。

他试着不去在意，试着每次当他拍着他的兄弟的背并告诉他自己要回汽车旅馆的时候让自己听起来为Sam感到自豪而不是被激怒。也许他听起来不够说服力，但这并不代表这Sam得扔下手头的事情，放弃他的美女，跟Dean回家。

之后Sam是那么的让人厌烦，以前Dean都会忽略他，但今晚他却吼了Sam。当Sam怒气冲冲地回嘴，Dean冲Sam叫到他已经是个大男孩了，当他想跟某人上床的时候不需要请求Dean的批准。

Dean以为Sam会给他一拳。Sam的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，并迅速穿过房间——Dean知道Sam是怎样打架的。去他的，这孩子会的所有东西几乎都是他教的。

“这就是你以为的事情吗？”Sam怒吼着，抓着Dean的肩膀然后把他推向墙壁。“你觉得我是一个懦夫还是什么？我怯懦得不敢追求我想要的？”

Dean耸了耸肩。他并不是想要吵架，而他也明白Sam大概是在上次之后不敢冒险让另一个无辜的女孩卷进来。他知道Sam期待的是理智的回答，但Dean现在已经脑袋空白了。“我不知道，Sammy，我想说的是，不要表现得好像是我破坏了你的上床机会一样——”

“我不是个懦夫，”Sam坚定地说，Dean快要笑出来了，他不确定当Sam把他推回墙壁的时候想说服的究竟是谁，而在Dean反应过来之前，Sam的嘴唇已经重重的压向他。他马上推开Dean，眼睛一直瞪着他，仿佛期待着Dean气急败坏的反应。而Dean已经震惊得忘记呼吸，更别提接过这个挑衅了。

然后他眨了眨眼，就像Sam刚从梦魇中睡醒。“对不起，”他说道，把手挡在他和Dean之间，“我很抱歉——去他的，非常对不起。”

“你别想这样，”Dean咆哮着，把Sam的手臂推开并抓紧Sam的衣领，“你别想就这样把它收回去。你不能做出这样的事情然后又收回去。”

Sam直视着他的双眼，一动不动。他没有说任何话，除了发出一个安静的音节，“Dean？”

以前Dean每次幻想这个情景的时候，这都是因为发生了什么让人失控的事情：比如说酒后乱性，或者是某个变态巫婆的恶劣玩笑。但此时此刻Dean走向前，伸手摸着Sam的耳朵并把他的脸拉近自己的时候，他清楚地知道自己正在干什么。事实上，Dean在Sam上大学前已经偷偷幻想过无数次。而这些幻想在想念Sam的四年里只能变得越来越病态，而这九个月以来的朝夕相对让他的欲望变得越发不可收拾。

Dean发誓他从未有过不轨的举动，但这也是因为他不知道Sam原来也跟自己一样。现在Sam把火点着了——Sam亲吻他，而Dean根本就没办法推开他。Dean没法逼自己推开Sam。当然，这不是什么巫术，但这也不是Dean想做的。他只是在这件事发生的时候没有办法阻止而已。

他们越吻越深，两条舌头缠绵在一起。Sam饥渴得仿佛要整个人爬进Dean的体内。Dean渴望他进入，想让Sam永远被温暖和安全所包围。这一路上他们经历了那么多扭曲的丑陋的事情，但是这些在Sam推开他，额头贴着额头的时候，在Sam对他露出那个自从Jessica死后就再也没见过的笑容之后，仿佛都变得不再丑陋了。

他们接吻了很长一段时间，直到Dean没法再阻止自己继续下面的动作。他知道，自己永远不会忘记这些。虽然是Sam亲吻他在先，但是真正开始脱衣服的是Dean。是他把Sam推倒在最靠近的床上，是他爬上Sam身上，故意慢慢地把Sam弄坏，看着Sam在自己的手掌下、嘴唇下发抖，看着Sam想尖叫却因为嘴里塞满了Dean的阴茎而只能呻吟。

他在半夜醒过来了，身边没有人，这再正常不过了。这才是正确的。虽然这让他的胸口疼痛得仿佛被魔鬼的指甲掐进去一样，但这才是最好的结果。Sam一定是在Dean熟睡的某个时刻清醒过来了，明白他们刚刚干了多么糟糕的事情，然后逃回自己的床上。也许这样他们就能够假装一切都没有发生，继续往前走。

但当他看到另一张床的时候，床上也没有人，只有Dean的一些背包行李，衣服因为找润滑剂和安全套的时候翻得遍地都是，多年来父亲对他们整理整洁的训练早被他们忘干净了。他听到冲厕所的声音，然后喀拉一声门开了，厕所里的传来的光线也随即消失了。

Dean闭上眼睛装睡，好奇地等待Sam接下来的举动。他眯着眼偷看，瞄到惨白的月光穿过旅馆的窗户，照在弟弟身上，一明一灭。Sam站在阴影里，能看到肌肉下凹的线条，厚实的大腿，双腿间下垂的阴茎。如果他还有一点点正直，那他应该闭上眼睛。但他无法不去看这么赤裸的、从容的、不知羞耻的Sam。也许Dean再也看不到这样的他了。

“Dean，”他低声道，“Dean，你醒了吗？”

Sam没有等到答案，Dean紧紧闭上双眼，假装自己还在睡觉。因此他没有看到Sam选择了回到他的床上。

床垫向下沉，然后Sam就这么坐在床边很长一段时间。Dean不知道他在干什么，但最后Sam还是动了，Dean感觉到他的体温在身边停留了很长一段时间。Dean臀部旁边的床单背压下去，Sam慢慢地抚摸着他，手指尖顺着Dean 的小丁丁长度一直滑下去。

这并不足以让他硬起来，Dean被想要Sam给他更多还是制止他的想法折磨着。最后，他还是决定保险起见，假装自己是一块静止的石头，努力平复自己的呼吸。

Sam一定以为他还在睡觉，因为之后他靠得更近了，然后让自己躺在Dean的怀里，慢慢地让手指穿过Dean耳朵上方的头发，然后把自己的脸埋在Dean的肩窝里深吸一口气。

当Dean在第二天早上醒过来的时候，Sam还在那里。依然是优雅地赤裸着身体，而Dean依然感到该死的软弱得推不开Sam。他一直看着他的弟弟，知道Sam睁开眼睛，发出一声软软的满足的呻吟，然后伸出手臂。

他看着Dean，毫不意外地，他说的第一句话就是：“我们应该聊一下。”

Dean让他闭嘴。他用自己的嘴来堵上Sam的。他翻过身来骑在他的兄弟上面，然后重重地进入他抽插，Dean埋在他屁股里的阴茎让Sam说不出话来。

这个开始太野蛮了，大概结束的时候也会很野蛮。没有人能这么开始一段关系然后大团圆结局。但这并不足以让Dean抽身。该死的，他陷得更深了。

现在

“嘿，Dean。”Antros愉快地说，“你最爱的约炮网站是什么？族谱网？”

Dean无法思考，他现在已经被愤怒控制了。比起这个白痴笑话，无法记住他跟Sam的第一次更让他生气。但是现在唯一能让他发泄的只有眼前这只恶魔了。

在恶魔笑声停下之前Ruby的小刀已经停在他的喉咙上了。

“你需要我。”恶魔提醒Dean。

“没错，”Dean说道，“但我知道砍哪里可以避开你的要害。不过你大概会宁愿我直插要害。要试一下吗？”

恶魔的呼吸顿时变轻，努力不让皮肤碰到刀刃。“这是真的？”Antros问道，“你真的跟Alastair混过？”

Dean点头，眼睛紧紧望着恶魔。

它现在连吞口水都觉得困难。“你可以用一个刻印好的、被圣水或圣油加持过的小瓶来装天使的荣光。但你得把圣光从他们胸口挖出来，而且据我所知，它流得很慢。在你集齐每一滴之前，你得要保证他们死不了。”

“据你所知？”

“我还没自己收集过荣光呢。你疯了吗？把那种东西抓下来然后看看它愿不愿意让我切开它？如果我真的抓到一只的话，哪怕我瞥一眼他们也会把我的眼睛烧瞎的好吗！”它摇摇头。“这根本做不到。荣光是Uriel给我的。就算可以去天堂但我也是有底线的。”

“好，”Dean叫道，“荣光的事我来搞定，你告诉我怎么做仪式就行了。”

“这根本就是个自杀式袭击，”恶魔说，“你弟弟的屁股最好漂亮得值得你去送死。”

Dean没有回答，只是用小刀割了一下Antros的喉咙，吓唬这个王八蛋。

“你死你的事，”Antros说道，“好吧，你要做的事情是这样的……”


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

**2007** **年** **2** **月** **13** **日**

 

“你要我吗？”Sam半裸着，躺在床上张开双腿，四角内裤勾勒出勃起阴茎的形状。他用那种“快来上我”的表情看着Dean，甜美得可以融化冰山。

Dean此刻只能想到“这是什么蠢问题”，但他完全不想浪费力气回答。下一秒他已经来到床上，紧靠着他的Sam，呼吸着彼此的气息。

“Dean，告诉我。”Sam乞求道，“告诉我你要我。”

 

此时此刻，躺在Dean面前的是他最爱的Sam。无耻地恳求着，用他那双大手摸索着Dean的每一处。他是如此地渴求着Dean的粗长，如此淫荡地渴求被操，这真是一个美妙的变化，他变得诚实了。以前饥渴急切地想跟他的兄弟变得更亲密的那个总是Dean。

“我想要对你为所欲为。”Dean说着，把脸转过来去啃Sam的下巴。

Sam一边摇头，一边靠着Dean：“告诉我你想要我。”

 

“Sammy，你真傻。”Dean说道。“你知道我想要你。”

Sam就像想要圣诞礼物的小孩，像平时一样发动狗狗眼特技。Dean努力不去想他什么时候才能玩腻这一招。大概还要很久吧，因为Dean肯定不会厌倦这把戏。

“我要你干我。”Sam对他说，而正在吸吮Sam的脖子的Dean忍不住笑出来。这已经很明显了，不过这可是Dean 的弟弟，除了Dean塞住他的嘴，否则永远停不了嘴。

他把手伸进Sam的紧身四角裤去感受那肥大的、硬挺的阴茎。当Dean抚摸他的时候，Sam立刻叫了出来，然后Dean继续向下摸索，把一根手指伸进Sam体内。

“等——等一下，”在Dean把手指伸进去鼓弄的一会后Sam喘息着说，“不要总是这样。”

他把身体抽出来，留下Dean跪在床尾，他们之间几分钟前满是汗水和体温的空间被冷空气占据。Dean甚至还来不及难过。毫无疑问，Sam抱着跟Dean一样的爱意，但当Sam把双腿伸出床外去穿内裤的时候甚至没有安抚一下Dean。

当Sam在行李里翻出润滑剂的时候，Dean一直盯着Sam的屁股。回来的时候Sam没有拿安全套，显然在暗示让Dean把自己肉贴肉操到汁水横流。这也不是第一次了，但他们一般不会这么做，免得冒险。

但最近几周里除了Sam他再也没有上过任何人，而如果Sam想要的话Dean是不会拒绝的。但他只能暗地猜测今晚是什么让Sam这么疯狂。不是因为淫荡的弟弟对Dean来说很新鲜，而是Sam发骚发了一整天了，Dean不太肯定，但这感觉跟他被Meg附身过有关系。在善解人意上他一向没什么天分，但他非常了解Sam，而Sam根本不可能这么快就不再因此内疚。

但现在，抓紧每个机会去跟Dean上床这种事是Sam心情好的时候才会干的，所以Dean有点意外在那件事之后他们竟然这么快就上床。他本来以为Sam要更多时间来平复自己。

接到Sam扔给自己的润滑剂后，Dean挤出一点涂在手指上。当他再往上看时，Sam已经在Dean面前躺平身体了。

“你就这么想要？”Dean问道，慢慢爬进Sam，把两根手指从Sam的睾丸摸到他的肉穴，然后猛地插进去。

Sam向前倾，背部顶着床头板，然后摇头说：“就这样打开我吧。”

Dean照做了，享受着眼前美好的春光。当Sam已经足够松软时，Dean抽身出来，让Sam选择他喜欢的姿势。Sam抓住Dean的手腕，转过身去，然后让Dean靠过来，直到他们的胸口和背部紧贴在一起。

“就这样，”Sam一边抓着Dean的大腿，让他们坐着，身体紧密贴合，一边说，“我想你会喜欢这样。”

Dean从Sam的脖子一直吻下去，直到Sam抬起手臂让抱着Dean的头。他的嘴巴吸吮着Sam的胸膛，舌头舔弄着Sam红肿突起的乳头。

当Dean吸吮他的时候，Sam把手插入Dean的头发里，Dean也渴望着抚摸他。他还有这么大片属于他的胸膛可以让他随时玩弄。于是他展开手掌，从Sam的心脏位置一直慢慢摸下去，去回味他的弟弟的触感，一直摸到Sam结实的大腿。

“天呐，Dean，”Sam哽咽着，把头往后仰，“快进来。”

他的粗长夹在中间，压着Sam的臀瓣。Dean没有停下抚摸Sam的手，一边进入Sam。

"Jesus, " Sam喘息着，向后靠着Dean让他进入得更深。"Jesus, yes, fuck. Yes."

Dean咕噜着让Sam知道他也同样快乐，又深又快地抽动着自己的臀部。这真是一个好角度，Sam几乎坐在他的阴茎上，Dean几乎把自己整个都挤进去了，他觉得即使一直这样不出来也很好。

就着姿势亲吻并不太难，但Sam把头转回来了不让Dean继续，Dean只能把嘴埋在他的肩膀上。Dean把手指插进Sam的两瓣，把分身抽出来，又一次一次地挤进去。这比他想象的还要粗暴，但他无法自拔。Sam就是个骑在他分身上的又紧又热的荡妇，而他还一次次地恳求着，好像Dean不能满足他一样，好像他还想要更多。

“操, Dean。”Sam说道，把自己的屁股不断上下得让他俩叫出来。他向前倒，四肢趴在床上，Dean跟着做，胸部紧贴着Sam的背部，不仅仅是因为阴茎还在弟弟体内，而更多是他不想他们之间有空隙，不想他们之间的距离变得遥远。

“Dean，Dean。”Sam的双手紧抓着床单，当他撅起臀部的时候前额埋进床垫。“操我，操我，没错，快。”

“你还想要？”Dean问道，即使知道Sam喜欢粗暴，但他还是有点惊讶于Sam的点头。但这很棒，很火辣，火辣得让他觉得无法自控，不再克制自己，去一直按住Sam的头，另外一只手从Sam的手臂下伸上来抓住他的肩膀来抽出、插入。他不能再更进一步了。他不能比这样更粗暴地操Sam了。这完美得让人无法承受。

“好棒，”Sam呜咽着，“噢——啊，操，Dean，这太棒了。”

“天呐，你喜欢这样？嗬？”Sam点头，Dean继续。“Sammy，你太棒了，被操得太他妈棒了，我都形容不出来了。”

Sam现在已经说不出话了。每次Dean挤入他的时候他都这么猛烈喘息着，在床垫上蹭着他的阴茎。

“Sam，你可以去了，”Dean告诉他，“你要摸自己？我马上——马上要来——”

“就这样。”Sam放开床单，一只手伸到背后，在Dean冲刺的时候按住Dean的屁股。“就这样给我，然后我就——我会，对，天呐，我要去了。”

 

“不行。”Dean说，一想到那个臀部就抽插得更快。他从未试过让Sam被插射，因此不肯定是否能做到，但该死的他要试一下。

“快来，快。”Sam恳求道，“让我去。”

一，二，三，四，Dean完全进入Sam，甚至连睾丸都想进去，让他的勃起在弟弟体内跳动。Sam喘着气，当Dean还在射的时候他的屁股已经溢满了Dean的液体。

他歇了一会，当最后几波快感冲袭他的时候他的粗长依然半硬着。但Sam还想要，就像一个饥渴的青春期少年一样，Dean有一点点失望于自己没有让Sam插射，但他总有一天会弥补这个遗憾的。

“让我帮你。”他说道，试着把手伸进去，但Sam抓住他的手腕，紧抓不放把手放在自己的头上。

“亲我，”Sam说，“然后我就会——啊，啊——操，是的。”

Dean把叫喊声吞进去，舌头深入Sam的嘴里，然后出乎意料地，几秒钟后Sam就因为Dean软了的阴茎离开体内带来的摩擦而射在了床垫上。

Dean一直保持着这个姿势，压在Sam的身上，就像一道人肉盾牌，在Sam背上的汗水里寻找着什么。Sam抓着他一只手，十指交缠，把Dean的手拉过来抱着自己的腰。

他收到了Sam的暗示，移到Sam的身边不再压着他，但脸依然埋在Sam的肩窝里，手臂依然抱在弟弟摆的地方。

他们沉默过了一段时间，先平复自己的呼吸，然后满足于性爱后的余韵中想不出任何语言。

或者起码这是Dean沉默的原因，然后他想Sam大概也是一样，直到Sam双手抓着枕头放在头下方。“喂，Dean。”

“嗯？”

“你应该喜欢我们做这个吧，是吗？”停了一下之后，他又加了一句，“你不后悔？”

操，他想。一般来说他都会对这个早有预备——他妈的几乎他们每次做完之后Sam都会来这么一句——但今晚他想他把Sam操得这么淋漓尽致，大概不用再回避这话题了。

“噢，Sam，又来了。”他坐起来。“我们真的又得来这个？兄弟，我真的累了。”

“我只是想——”

“聊一下，”Dean帮他说完，“我知道，人人都知道，甚至连老爷爷老奶奶都知道。”

Sam背部躺回床上来看着Dean的脸，“我只是想知道我们对这个是不是一样的想法。”

“我们连床都上了，你说呢。”

“没错，但是——”

Dean抬了一下眉毛。“这把戏你都还没玩腻？每次完了都这样，你为什么老是提起来？”

“因为我要知道，”Sam回答道。“我有权知道。”

“知道什么？答案很显然易见啊。”

“你没后悔过跟我做这个？”

Dean轻蔑地笑道：“我每天晚上都会早早回来，你觉得这说明了什么？”

“这不是我要的答案，”Sam说道，“我知道有很多事即使你觉得不想做还是会一遍遍去做。而你对待这些事的方式就跟对待我们的关系一样。你总是喝醉，拒绝讨论——”

Dean擦了擦眼睛，然后下床，把地板上他看见的第一件衣服抓起来套过头。

“你又是这样。”

“又是哪样？”Dean一边在房间里找内裤、牛仔裤、一切能让他穿上的东西，一边问。

“假装一切都没有发生。抢着把衣服穿上，就像这样就能掩盖几分钟前你跟我赤裸着躺在床上一样。”

他退缩了——显然带着内疚——但没有转过头看他的弟弟。“Sam，你什么时候才能不用这个来烦我？你快把我逼疯了。”

“今天，现在。”这听着好得不真实，然后Sam继续说道，“我们不会再做这个了，而且我再也不会拿它来烦你了。”

“拜托，”Dean说道，几乎要为他的最佳女主角弟弟笑出声了，“我没有说我不想做。”

“Dean，我要你告诉我你不会后悔。我想听到这几个字。”Sam停了下来，然后Dean又想转移话题了，但他的弟弟的声音开始变得软弱，神经质又充满不安感。而Sam——不安从来不是Sam的问题。“你看，我不知道你为什么又这样对我。如果只是因为我很顺手而且做起来很棒或者，因为禁忌，如果你只是因为我想要而这么做——”

Dean把一只脚穿进牛仔裤的时候停了下来，转过头面对他弟，“难道不是？你不想要？”

“我不想这样。”

这答案令人懊恼地没用。“那要怎样？我在下面？这我也没所谓的。我从没说过我不肯。”

“不是这样，操，Dean——”Sam叹了一声，就像Dean是他见过最蠢的笨蛋一样，他用手堵住了Dean的嘴。“我不想你后悔。”

“为什么这件事对你来说这么重要？就算我真后悔了，这也不会阻止我继续这样做。”

“我说不出口。”Sam一边说，一边低头看手，而且又来了，那个缺乏自觉的Dean总是不习惯聆听自己的弟弟。令人惊讶的是他现在看起来就像个孩子。“你会取笑我的。”

“我不会。”Dean说。

“你每次都这样。”他张开嘴，但Sam又抬起手，不让他说，“就算你答应了你不会。”

“那好吧，就这次，我是认真的，我对派发誓。”Dean双手交叉放在胸口，并走向床前，试着让自己显得真诚。

Sam笑了一笑，感谢上帝，他的嘴角弯度刚好能让Dean的心情变好，刚好能露出酒窝，让Dean的胸口一紧又一松。也许最后他可以顺利搞定这次对话。

最后，Sam还是选择了说出来，他向上看，直视Dean的双眼。“只有这件事能让我感觉好一点。很明显我不是说指上床那种好，但是——这是唯一一件让我觉得也许我是个好人的事。让我觉得也许我是个好人，而且继续一直这样。不管老爸跟你说了什么，或者那些恶魔跟你说了什么，或者我的命运会怎样，Dean，我已经不知道我是谁了。而且我很害怕，我怕他们是对的，我总是害怕这个，而且你还……”

他转过头，脸颊通红。“你看着我，仿佛你相信我比我实际上更好。你摸我的时候我就谁都记不起来了，我想也许——只是也许——为了你，我可以战胜我血液里的那些东西。所以如果是因为你觉得这样做能让你逃离那些恶心的东西，如果你某天回想起来会把现在的事情当做是我们犯下某些阴暗的恶心的错误，那我真的不知道我还能再坚持些什么了。”

 

当Sam说完了，Dean用力地吞了下口水，随后他们之间的沉默也变得沉重起来。他上前，坐在了Sam的床尾上。

“一次，”他举起手指说道，“我只说这么一次，然后你以后都不要再问我了，明白没？”

Sam点头，呆呆地望着Dean直到Dean不得不移开目光。他无法坦率地说出心里话的同时看着Sam的脸。他害怕Sam做出“正确”的反应，他害怕当自己坦白的时候Sam会意识到Dean是对的。

“我每天早上醒来都觉得你会改变主意。觉得你会突然意识到比起一辈子跟在我身边，你值得更好的生活。就像你离开我上斯坦福一样。我以为你不会离开，但你还是这么想了，然后你就走了。”

“我每天早上醒来都害怕这个，怕你会一夜之间想通了，明白你值得更好的生活。我不明白你为什么还想不到，因为这对我来说太明显了，总是这样。

“我早上逃开是因为如果真的到了那么一天，我不希望你因为离开我而感到内疚，或者你为了我而留了下来。我不想让你知道这多么让我崩溃，多么让我难受。我想要你去追求对你来说更值得的东西，回去上大学，或者是一个像Jess那样的女孩，或是一个正常的家庭，不管你想要的什么都不是我这种混蛋能给的。上一次我就搞砸了。我自私得没有告诉你我其实为你感到骄傲，就这样能让你走了，又不至于完全失去你。起码我还能偶尔见到你，每年见一两次面，时不时收到你的电话报平安。你上学的时候这就是我拥有的全部了——但这不要紧。我的意思是，如果你下次要离开了，我不希望是因为你恨我。我知道你会恨我的，我在试着做准备。”

“Dean，我从未恨过——”

Dean摇头，把手放在Sam的脚上，来安抚他的弟弟阻止他说下去，因为如果他现在不说，他以后都不会再说了，而Sam说他要听。他只能希望他的声音听起来不那么崩溃。“如果你问的是我会不会后悔可以一直抱着你，直到你发现我不够好？Sammy，我永远都不可能后悔。我努力着让自己因为摸你而感到羞耻，但我做不到，也不可能做到。如果你认为我可以让你感到快乐，我脑袋有问题才会拒绝你。”

当Dean说完的时候，天花板并没有粉红花瓣雨落下，但他还是觉得自己仿佛掉进了爱情偶像剧里。这非常让人尴尬，他连想都不敢想当他说完的时候Sam会跟他分手的可能性。

他抬头，看到Sam望着他的眼神。他没法完全明白Sam的表情，但Sam把他拉过来给了他一个吻。

“你怎么这么傻，”Sam轻启双唇，低声说，“你怎么会觉得我会因为你不够好而离开呢。”

Dean回吻过去，想让他闭嘴，但Sam用手指挡住他的嘴。

“我知道，”他温柔地说，“这样的对话已经结束了，不会再展开了。但你错得太离谱了。我想让你知道，终有一天我会让你明白的。”

在Sam说出那个关于他会变坏的那个疯狂念头时Dean也想说这句话，但他没有。他会试着让Sam亲身感受到的。

 

**现在**

 

当他割开Antros的喉咙的时候他在向Cas祈祷。当Sam第一次生病的时候他已经开始向Cas祈祷了，但一直都毫无回应，所以这次没回应也完全不意外。那个最明显的答案太让人丧气了，因此他完全不敢细想。他必须充分利用好时间，他想，已经过了六个小时了，他知道该做什么了，却不懂要怎么做。显然他已经没有时间去哀悼他那个堕天的伙伴，尤其是当他还要因为弟弟而哀痛的时候。

当恶魔向下跪倒的时候它露出了被背叛的眼神。Dean没有浪费时间去把尸体用床单包好扔到垃圾车上。不管怎么说这都不是一次体面的杀戮，但他已经没有时间去顾这些了。根据Antros的说法，仪式至少要用九个小时来收集装备，布置现场和走流程，而在开始之前他还得想想怎样才能搞到荣光。

Cas大概告诉过他怎么去抓一只天使，比如说要做在天堂里Naomi对Cas干过的所有事情。但那时他们得同时忙太多事了：试炼、石碑、Sam的病——Dean不太关心过Cas的事。对了，Crowley也许会有点用——如果Dean聪明得知道怎么控制他的话——他不是曾经把Samandriel绑在椅子上折磨了几个礼拜吗？但毫不意外的是，这次他并没有响应他的召唤。

他开车回城堡，甚至来不及回去冷冻室看看Sam就直接去翻书了。三个小时过去了，他还是找不到答案，大概从文献里找出解决方法永远不是他的强项，Sam大概记住了整个图书馆的藏书——如果Sam在这里，他们大概一个小时前就找到方法了，还能空出时间在出去工作前来做个口活，来个汉堡。

如果Sam在这里多好。Dean心酸地想着，苦笑着然后喝一大口酒。

在第五个小时后，Dean放弃了，除了找到一个能召唤最近的天使的咒语之外什么都找不到了。这咒语不能逼他们回应召唤，不能困住他们，不能伤到他们，更别提是让其中一只来静静坐着等他干活了。他什么都找不到，半天时间就这么浪费掉了。

Sam的房间还是他离开时的那样。虽然很想睡觉，但Dean没有上床去，因为不管他感到多失败，在他只有60个小时的情况下睡眠实在是一件太过奢侈的事情。他知道他得回去继续找资料，但现在他只是默念着仪式里的以诺文，以确保他还记得，然后坐在Sam书桌前的椅子上。

书桌上是堆积成山的纸张和摊开的书，Dean微微一笑，回想着Sam坐在这里工作的情景。他明明已经因为试炼而病重，却还要花数小时来解决案件。在Dean站在他面前告诉他要回去睡觉休息的时候，那个傻瓜说不定还继续偷偷回来看书。这就是Sam，永远熬着夜，带着手电筒回来看书或者做功课。

很明显，在Dean捡起写满Sam的草稿的掉落的笔记后，他越发憎恨自己了，他看着Sam的笔记，想象着Sam因为工作而累得打瞌睡，然后开始阅读这些笔记，试着找出Sam解决的问题。

上面堆满了不同任务的资料：一些关于可能的狩猎工作的剪下来的新闻，关于第一次试炼时如何追踪地狱犬的笔记，关于他去地狱和炼狱的详细叙述（Sam在他的记事本的空白边缘还加了注释“给未来的记录者作参考”）。

在Dean翻了几页差点笑出来的时候，其中一页让他兴奋得把书掉在地上了。

上面有很多Sam在翻阅记录者藏书的时候做的笔记记录，而其中一条就是当他们抓Leviathan的时候巫婆Don用过的咒语。

在说明旁边，Sam把自己的想法注解上去“力量强大却只能维持几天时间”，而且在页底加了一句圈出来并加了下划线的注释，“对天使也有效？”就像他知道当Sam不在他身边的时候Dean有可能用得上一样。

他把笔记放在口袋里，然后去武器房挑了一件Cas给他们的天使匕首，和一个加持过的可以盛放荣光的小瓶子。

当Dean准备出去为了仪式抓个天使的时候他感到非常快乐，于是他决定去放松一下。他转头去了冷冻室，但在进去的时候他停下来了。

“我在干什么？”Dean想到，在门口停留了一下，不确定自己为什么要进去。“这里又没有出口。”

直到他把车开出车库的时候他才记起来刚刚是想去看看Sam。

 

 **1989** **年** **10** **月** **4** **日**

 

“Dean，再读一遍！”Sam乞求道。Dean擦了擦眼睛。他已经把这部分读了四遍了，但是这是Sam的最爱，Sam大声笑着，当Dean充满感情地读着那一幕那个角色的对白时，他的小脚快乐地踢着。

他现在已经很累了，而且还要在睡前检查一遍门前和窗前的盐线。但他不能直接这么说。Sam才刚刚从梦魇中放松下来，Dean知道如果自己搞砸了Sam就不会再这么快乐了。

他只要一想到阿尔巴尼亚女巫就发抖，但他必须压抑自己的恐惧。“不如这次你来读？”

Sam仿佛受到背叛一样给他翻了个白眼，Dean笑了。“来嘛Sammy。你可以的。你知道它说什么。”

他的小弟弟撅嘴摇头，但Dean把Sam拎起来放到大腿上，把书拿起来放到Sam面前。Sam一开始有些烦躁，但读到最后一页时他越来越有激情了。

“你读得太棒了。”Dean鼓励道，尽量小声地打着哈欠不让弟弟听到。实际上他没怎么在听，但Sam磕磕绊绊的读书声是一种很好的催眠。Dean知道他才是那个要照顾好Sam的人，但无论如何听着他弟弟的声音总能让他感到安心。

没过多久Dean睡着了。他以为Sam会因此生他的气，但第二晚开始Sam就带着一本新的没读过的书上床，然后在Dean的帮助下读完。

之后的六个月里Sam每天读书读到Dean睡着。而从此以后，他弟弟的手里就再也离不开书了。

 

**现在**

 

一股能量从Dean的体内涌出，他看着一阵白光穿过他的身体，天使随即出现，他觉得连疼痛也变得那么令人愉悦。在天使回应召唤的时候就被抓了，而Dean却因为没有人为自己的表演拍掌而有点不高兴。

“你好。”他一边说，一边走上前，笑着看地上的天使。

天使穿着一个年轻的男人当容器，棕色头发，绿色眼睛，方下巴，眉头紧皱说道：“你好。”

“我要怎么称呼你？”Dean问。

“我的名字叫Gadreel，”天使答道，“你一定就是Dean Winchester。”

Dean笑着说：“我才不喜欢被拍马屁。”

“你为什么要绑着我？”他问，“我出于好意才回应你的召唤的。”

不可否认Dean的确很好奇天使为什么真的会来，但他没有时间闲聊了。“对啊，所以我先跟你道个歉。”

他蹲下来，跟天使保持同一水平线，然后撕破那家伙的衬衫，露出他的胸膛。“你在干什么？”天使突然陷入恐惧中问道，当他看着Dean把小刀和小瓶子从口袋里拿出来的时候他的声音变得更歇斯底里，“你想干什么？”

“啊，”Dean内疚地回答道，“我——我很抱歉，但我需要你的荣光。”

“不，求你停手。我认识你的朋友Castiel，我是说真的。”

Dean犹豫了一下：“Cas？你知道他在哪里？”

“Cas已经死了，”Gadreel说，“或者说差不多死了。随便吧，这不重要。重点是我比他更强悍。我现在可以成为你的朋友。如果你不动我的荣光的话我可以比Cas更有用。”

“去你的，”Dean把匕首扎进皮肤说道，“Cas才不会死。”

“求求你——求求你了！”Gadreel在Dean慢慢地画图案来让荣光流进小瓶的时候乞求道，“我知道你为什么这么做。我有个更好的办法能救你的兄弟。”

Dean把刀扎得更深，不想再听天使为保命不懂装懂的废话。这家伙根本没有权利去议论他的弟弟，而且让他无法否认的是，离开地狱多年后，再次看到刀子划破皮肤依然让他有种病态的快感。

他因为这快感而感到羞耻，提醒自己在他面前的是一个人，他在杀一个活生生的人，即使这是天使应得的报应，但他的容器是无辜的。但他必须这样——

Dean停了下来。他为什么又要干这种事？

“Sam在……”天使在说话，但Dean除了Sam的名字之外全都没听进去。Sam，没错，他在拯救Sam。该死的他怎么能忘记这件事？

他停了停，把小刀从Gadreel胸口移到自己的前臂，然后慢慢地刻出几个字“救SAM”，血沿着每一笔每一划流了下来。他知道他不能给自己留线索，但是他不能承担失忆的风险。他又在下面刻了“SAM”，然后在下面加了一行“救你的弟弟”。

伤口正如所期待的那样灼痛着，Dean不想把时间浪费在他刚成为Alastair新宠的时候，连Sam都无法忍受他的难堪回忆里。不过，起码他还能记起这些，起码它还没被卷轴抹去。

 

 **2009** **年** **5** **月** **6** **日**

 

在开车离开Pontiac行驶了大概二十公里后，Dean停了车去加油。他们之间没有说一句话，Sam只是坐在副驾驶座上，默默看着窗外。他们之间尴尬得连音乐都变得让人无法忍受，于是他把音响关掉了，气氛越来越尴尬。

Dean的双手一直紧紧抓着方向盘，直到他走出车外。

Sam去了商店，回来的时候带着两瓶水和一颗Dean最喜欢的糖果，但这只能让Dean更想揍他的弟弟。在他做了那些事之后，他以为一颗糖就能补救一切？

“我猜你大概已经吃过东西了。”当Sam把那张贵得离谱的账单给他的时候，Dean这么对他说道。

Sam退缩了，但他没有上钩。他看起来很伤心，但没有后悔。他从来不后悔，总是该死的自信，而现在Dean知道为什么了。当Dean在加油的时候，他走到Dean的身边，最后伸过手来。

在Sam碰到他之前Dean把自己的手臂收回去，比起憎恨Sam，他更恨的是自己，因为他实在不想阻止Sam碰他。就算发生了那么多事，Dean还是想让Sam摸他，还是想求Sam对他说他不知道，只要Sam语气够肯定，就算明知道是个谎言，Dean也会义无反顾地去相信他。他恨Sam——这是真的，他现在真的很恨Sam，但即使这样他还是忍不住为Sam下跪，为Sam再次下地狱，就算知道他离开了之后Sam会变成怎样的怪物。他还是爱着Sam，哪怕是这样的Sam。就算到达这种地步，Dean也没法放弃对Sam的爱。

而Sam又付出过什么来让Dean这么爱他呢？他用那张被Dean吻过千万遍的唇来吸恶魔血。他让一只恶魔骑在自己身上。哦，最起码他还懂得去买颗糖。

“别，”Dean说道，“别这样。”

Sam眉头紧皱。“Dean，我——”

“你要说什么？”Dean问道，他靠过去端详着Sam的脸，Sam直直看着他，却没有说完。

“没什么。”Sam说着，转过身背对着Dean。

“你跟我说过我们一起会让你觉得你是个好人。”Sam走开的时候Dean这么对他说。当Sam转回来看向Dean的时候他艰难地吞了一口水。他们俩昨晚做过爱了，Sam帮他口交，仿佛这可以算是什么补偿。但这根本没用。“你不觉得这代表着你根本不想做个好人吗？”

Sam瞪大双眼，Dean倒是宁愿它们彻底变黑色。最后他抿了抿嘴，然后继续走出去。“我去上厕所。”

Dean看着Sam拐了个弯，走进加油站的厕所，直到看不见他的身影。

“喂，Bobby，”Dean没有等回复，直接说下去，“我想让你帮我一个忙，跟Sam有关。”

 

**现在**

 

在Dean抓到天使之后已经过去一个小时了，而白光才开始从Gadreel的胸口流出。Dean对自己笑了笑，这符印太精致了，任何微小的震动都会让他前功尽弃。但这的确很好用，荣光开始顺着Dean刻在肉体上的漂亮的符印上流出，因为毕竟，他可是玩小刀上的专家。这是为数不多的他能为他弟弟做的事情：手指镇定地不出一点错误。

他一边干活，对着自己默念着仪式用的咒语和Sam的名字，几分钟后，荣光开始变得越发刺眼。这时Dean才意识到为什么当Uriel干这个的时候他不能在一旁看着。因为这会把他的眼睛烧瞎，而他现在已经感受到双眼发烫了。

但之后他又想起了恶魔Antros的话：他必须把每一滴都收集好，确保没有任何遗漏。

Dean不能再冒任何风险了，他不能让自己再也看不见Sam。他欠他弟弟太多了。所以他闭上右眼然后用手挡着，但左眼依然在监控着现在发生的事情。

痛苦来得非常快，有那么几秒钟时间痛得撕心裂肺，不过幸运的是荣光流得很快。他想在地球上，大概没有什么能跟现在他仿佛千万根针扎进左眼的痛苦相比了。连被地狱犬撕碎的时候都比不上此刻的痛苦。但Dean依然注视着，无视此刻的痛苦。这其实没什么——40年的地狱生涯至少让他学会了如何忽视肉体上的痛苦。他一边反复念着弟弟的名字来提醒自己在干什么，一边看着天使尖叫着死去，直到左眼烧成灰烬。

当他把小瓶子盖好扭紧时，毫无疑问他已经集齐了所需的每一滴荣光了。小瓶子只有几厘米高，但是里面的东西却让它重得跟一个成年人没什么两样。不过幸好Dean拿惯了重物。

他感到非常灼痛，眼睛在流血，也许现在他的脸上眼睛的位置已经变成了一个黑洞了，就像Pamela那样。但这非常值得，因为他已经完成了最困难的那部分了，而这只花了他一只眼睛的代价。

 

 

他没法直接上天堂。因为在这之前得先完成一些步骤。Dean记得他事先已经在脑里过了一遍步骤，来确保自己不用看卷轴都能记得，以免自己把Sam忘得更快。他已经忘了很多东西了，尽管他不知道自己究竟忘记了什么。

“线索，”他对自己说，拍了拍口袋。

当然，刻在他前臂上的血字依然刺痛着，时刻提醒着自己。但他知道如果彻底忘了Sam，他就很难再把Sam救回来了。他明白这很冒险，但是他还是把仪式咒语写在了一张烂纸上，把它塞进口袋里，然后调好手机闹铃，每四个小时响一次。

就像他很快就会什么都想不起一样。

Dean上了车，打开储物箱把盛放荣光的小瓶放进里面，以免随时用得着。有东西掉了出来，然后Dean捡起来，是一张照片。他看着眼前的照片然后仔细研究，心想这照片大概为了他得到荣光之后用来提醒自己的。

“我猜我应该早就想过我回来这里，”Dean看着照片自言自语，把他放在右手边以便让没有被烧坏的右眼看到。

这是一个男人的单人照，7月4日拍的。照片里的男人举起啤酒放在唇边，他的背后是一大片绽放的烟火，他对着镜头微笑，那个笑容美好得让Dean牛仔裤下的那根硬得生疼。

“你到底是谁？”Dean疑惑了几秒，然后感到一阵恶心。这是Sam啊。这是他的Sam。他怎么能认不出他的Sam？

Dean眯着眼睛，试着去回忆拍照的情景。Sam在7月4日拍的照片。就算照片拍得再美，Dean也知道这完全不能让他想起一丝一毫。

这是哪一年？发生了什么事？他试着去思考他们庆祝过的所有7月4日，但是他根本什么都想不起来。他试着继续追溯下去，却突然一阵头痛袭来。

“Sam，”他呻吟着，用力咬着双唇，“该死的，你究竟要告诉我什么？”

他把照片翻过来，想着也许他会蠢得在背后写了些什么。后面没有任何说明，正如他希望又害怕的那样——他希望能有些什么字让他想起来，但又害怕就算他写得很明白也还是什么都没法记起。他只过了72个小时里的一半，按理说不该把Sam忘得这么彻底。

照片背后只有一个日期： 7/4/2007。

Dean笑了起来，突然想起了以前的自己想记住的回忆。

 

 **2007** **年** **7** **月** **4** **日**

 

今年的节日真是烂得透顶。Dean早就知道会这样，因为今年每个节日都将是他最后的节日。最后的圣诞节、最后的新年、最后的根本不可能有所庆祝的情人节。

但是Dean非常确定，今年的独立日比之前所有加起来的都更蛋疼。这是他俩第一次过的独立日，但事实上这也是Dean最爱的节日，自从Dean在某个7月4日从一个货车上的叫做Aloysius的男人手上买了一支违法的烟花，然后看着Sam玩着玩着把草地烧着之后，这个日子对Dean来说就不再只是一个普通的节日了。

Dean总是偷偷地用7月4日来纪念他们之间发生的一些美好的时光。比如说上一年的7月4日是Sam回来后第一个独立日，而今年就是第二个了。不同的是，今年还是他们漫长而血腥的猎魔生涯结局的开始。

Dean本想忽略它然后继续享受最后的旅程，但Sam不准他忽略任何节日。当然他一个字也没说。Sam已经把他以前用来玩“愉快地啪啪啪”和“发老爸的牢骚”游戏的全部精力用来玩新的游戏：让Dean过好最后一年的每一个节日。他不会说任何话来让Dean扫兴，虽然他根本不用说话就够扫兴的了。

Sam很伤心。不是像以前的那种伤心，不是那种在Jess死后的那种显而易见的悲伤。现在的Sam只是沉默着绝望，努力让自己相信自己可以拯救爱Dean，但他根本无法压抑自己的绝望。Dean总是很了解某些连Sam自己都意识不到的地方。

这让男人感到相当内疚。不是像看到Sam的死尸的让Dean永世难忘的那一幕的那种悔恨。只是愧疚。

“你怎么不说话，”Sam说道，喝了一口啤酒然后盯着Dean，“你还好吧？”

“好，当然好。”Dean笑了一笑，“Sammy，这可是今年我过得最棒的一天呐。抵御外族入侵，放烟花，还能吃苹果派吃到撑。”

“但你看起来很不安。”Sam喃喃道。

他没有看着Dean，只是双眼看着天空，哪怕接下来的十五分钟里都不会有烟花看。Sam对看星星总是有种莫名的狂热。

现在，多亏了他弟弟的分神，他才有时间来回味刚刚的每一个小细节：当Sam喝啤酒的时候滚动的喉结，他脸颊上的酒窝，他颈部的汗粒，他的耳后那堆看着像一个星座的痣。所有的这些他都愿意为之而死。

“我去再拿瓶啤酒，”Dean说着打开Impala车门，“你要不要？”

“我够了。”Sam说着，依然没有看向Dean。

Dean笑了一下，当他打开后车门的时候突然来了个恶趣味的灵感。于是他没有拿啤酒，而是拿了其他东西，而Sam根本不会注意到是什么。

一阵强光闪过，Sam疑惑的炸了眨眼，眉毛皱起来往下看。“你在搞什么鬼？”

宝丽来相机印出了一张照片，而Dean根本没来不及看就直接再拍下一张，而这次因为Sam试着抢相机而靠的太近了。

“只是想留个节日纪念嘛，”Dean无辜地说，然后把上一张照片甩出来，并等待着新的照片显影。

Sam的鼻孔占据了照片左下方的大部分空间，而Dean因为笑得太入神了而完全没有留意到把相机抢走试图报复回去的Sam。然后烟花开始了，Sam着迷地看着，又把相机塞回Dean的手中并回到车上。Dean跟着他，最后一次举起相机。

“喂，Sam，我真喜欢看你喝啤酒的样子。”

Sam转过身带着笑看向他，笑容里夹杂着恼怒和亲昵，又似乎意味着什么承诺。于是他又到了后座找Dean。

Dean马上放下相机，然后把手放到Sam的大腿上，缓缓地滑上去，摸到Sam的腹肌纹理。

他们还没有等烟花放完就已经欲火焚身了，Dean把Sam摔到草地上，然后卷起Sam的衬衫，手指在纹身后长出来的新皮肤上流连。Dean把头埋下去，沿着边缘舔过去。他也有这样一个纹身，没错，他们纹这个是因为这个有用，但只要一想到这纹身是成对的就能轻易挑起Dean的欲望。

他仰起背，手指一直抚摸着这个恶魔陷阱。然后一个念头闪过，而Dean居然蠢得直接把它说了出来：“这个图案会一直保护着你，比我更久。”

Sam在他身下僵住，他的表情从发骚变成发脾气。他把Dean从身上推开，自己站起来，然后套进车里把门甩上。Dean给他点时间冷静一下——这话真是蠢到家了，而Sam正在气头上——喝着他的啤酒然后看着天上的压轴烟花。

当他回到驾驶席的时候，Sam手里拿着宝丽来相机，Dean可以清楚看到他脸颊上的泪痕。

“Sam，我很抱歉。”他说，“我知道这不好笑。”

他想伸出手，想去摸摸Sam的颈背，去安抚他，但Sam推开了。他把照片放在腿上，擦了擦眼泪，然后转过去望出窗外。“Dean，你总是想做些蠢事来让我记住你，”他说，“你真的觉得我忘得了吗？我真希望——我真希望我能忘得了。”

 

**现在**

 

纹身店的店员用那种审视的神情观察了Dean好久。他大概在疑惑Dean是不是因为喝醉或者发疯才心血来潮来纹身。这也难怪，Dean的一只眼睛上随便搭着一块渗血的棉布，而他的右手臂还在滴着血。

Dean把一张纸推向他，对自己默念着纸上的内容，然后说：“你要做的就是把这个纹到我的手腕上。我会给你现金，一百刀。”

男人最后还是点了点头，把Dean带到椅子上。他安静又仔细地干活，小心翼翼地把面前的纸上每一笔每一划纹上去。

“Sam是谁？”男人把头低向Dean的手腕的时候问道，“很少看到有人来这里的时候手腕被割成这样子。”

Dean在思考男人所问的问题时感到有点尴尬，他把头转过去，方便右眼看到他的左臂，那只没有在纹身的手臂，然后他看到很多新的伤痕，所有伤疤都指向同一个意思。他对自己笑了笑，摇头说：“我也不清楚。”

纹身师傅不置可否地哼了一声，然后继续又纹了一个小时。Dean给了钱，走出纹身店。他上了车，把车开到一条很长的荒凉小路，然后把车停在路边。

 _Sam_ _是谁？_ 他想着，看着前臂上突起的疤痕。 _Sam_ _是谁？为什么我得——？_

另一个疤痕写着“救你的弟弟”，Dean盯着它发呆，直到眼睛开始晕眩，直到头开始痛，直到他被“盯得太用力会把另一只眼也看坏”这念头逗乐了。仿佛过了很久之后他才想起来他的弟弟。他记得他有一个弟弟。

他的手机开始震动，这是在提醒他到时间把口袋里的东西读一遍，然后他想起了自己在干什么了。

Dean打开门下了车，怕自己会做出比如说把车撞到树上这样让自己后悔的事。已经一个小时了。他已经彻底把Sam忘了一个小时了。而情况只会越来越糟糕。

他感到他的胃在翻腾，仿佛要吐出来似的，想象着就这样时间一直延长到永远，永远地失去Sam，永远地忘了Sam。没错，他知道这是必经之路，但他依然在想到别人问“Sam是谁？”而他答不出来的时候，感到令人窒息的恐惧。

他从口袋里找到一把小刀，然后把衣服卷上去，把小刀刻入肋骨里，刻上Sam的名字。又用刀在另外一条手臂上也刻上Sam，然后臀部，大腿，然后他的血一直流到田野里，仿佛每一刀都能让Sam靠近自己一点。因为如果真的到了他彻底忘记弟弟的那天——真正的遗忘，不是一两个小时的那种，而是永远。那么，他也会知道自己失去了什么。他会每天看着镜子，然后明白过来他究竟抛弃了什么。

“救回Sammy，”他在左小腿上继续刻着，“不然就去死”。如果真的到了这么一天，他真心希望自己会接受这个建议。

然后他把衣服拉下去，感受到黏腻的血液渗入衣服纤维。他已经没时间去换衣服或是担心如何遮住伤疤了。他一定要办好这事，而且要快。


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

**现在**

 

Dean花了十个小时才闯入天堂，其中大部分时间里他都在捣弄草药，接着把荣光涂在手掌上，皮肤灼烧得比任何创伤都要灼疼，然后念着意味不明的咒语。他把荣光涂在冷冻室的墙上，涂在离Sam尸体最近的地方，只有这样才能确保他回来的时候第一眼看到的就是Sam，才能让他如果能回来的时候记得把灵魂安放回去。

他正在经受着冰火两重天。荣光的热力和房间的冰冷产生的温差根本让人无法忍受。但他必须继续下去，直到把最后一滴荣光渗入皮肤，然后把手掌压在墙上，念咒语来开启天堂之门。

接着他后退一步，准备享受他的劳动成果。几秒钟后——大概是Dean一生中最漫长的几秒——什么都没发生。不久房间开始以他为中心摇晃，一切却神奇的完好无损，除了Dean面前的墙。墙壁一直在剥落，直到天堂之门渐渐打开，然后一个如同Lucifer的牢笼那样的黑洞把Dean吸了进去。

Dean被一股突如其来的浓烈烧焦气味呛到，但他甚至来不及去思考为什么、哪里着火这些问题，就已经掉入光芒里了。

 

**2013** **年** **3** **月** **17** **日**

 

深呼吸一口气之后，Dean感到胸口一阵发紧。他慵懒地微笑着，享受着烟斗传出的焦味，还有压在Sam身上的快感。Sam温暖的双手紧紧地抱着他的肩膀，而Dean则刚好卡在Sam的两腿间。

他感觉很棒，甚至说得上快乐了。在处理猎杀Dick Roman、Bobby的死亡和Sammy脑内的Lucifer这些糟心事里忙得团团转的Dean已经很久没有真正放松过了。而现在？现在的Dean觉得这世上除了Sam的体温和烟草味之外已经什么都不存在了。

当记住太痛苦的时候，Dean总是会毫不犹豫选择遗忘。

他感受到Sam在他身上呼着气，然后看着他呼出两个小圆圈的时候笑了起来。

“你还记得怎样做，是吧？”Dean问道，接过Sam递给他的雪茄。

他听出来了弟弟语气中洋洋得意的笑意。“当然，我现在已经做得比你好了。”

“这就是你所谓的比我好？”Dean看着烟从点燃的烟头弯弯曲曲地冒出，笑着问道。

“嗯哼。”Sam承认。

Dean摇了摇头，吸了一口烟，不漏半屡烟地说道：“看好了，绝地学徒。”

Sam忍不住笑出来。“而且我还是个书呆子。”

Dean嘟着嘴，呼出三个完美的烟圈，喷在Sam的脸上。Sam大笑着挥走烟圈。“你的嘴巴能做的很多事情都比这个有用多了。”

“弟弟，你这是赤裸裸的嫉妒。”

Sam没有拒绝，推开他的时候嘴上挂了一个大大的笑容。“我真不敢相信我们居然在一个死去男人的客厅里抽他的烟。这太过分了。”

“喂，我们才刚刚把他房子里的鬼抓住，救了他旅游中的老婆孩子，”Dean义正言辞指出，“反正他也不会把香烟拿回去了。还有，这可是你的主意。”

“我上星期才差点被一个神经病小丑杀了，”Sam说道，“这是我应得的。” "

“是啊是啊，”Dean表示同意，“反正我只知道你下次真的该换个借口了。”

“你还记得我们第一次吸烟的时候吗？”Sam问道，眼睛看着烟头发呆。Dean不知道这话题是从哪里转过来的，不过反正他也不知道会怎么结束就对了。“天呐，我觉得自己就是个混蛋。”

Dean笑了笑自己，想着Sam趴在他背上，在他第一次学抽烟，抽了三口就猛咳嗽，直到最后Dean指点了一下，之后Sam学会了怎样抽烟才不会呛到自己。

_他那时候衣服卷到肚子上，笑得那么灿烂，仰着头露出酒窝，那么的诱人，让人着迷。那时候_ _Dean_ _的手痒痒地想去摸他，而这正是他曾经最憎恨自己的一点，但那一天……仿佛被烟雾迷住头脑一样，他差点对_ _Sam_ _出手了。但_ _Sam_ _，_ _Sam_ _想看着英雄一样崇拜地看着他，用尽他知道的语言来赞美他，而且那之后的几个月他都一直这样。他比平时更黏_ _Dean_ _了，几乎要每秒钟都跟他黏在一起。_

_Dean_ _表面上一直在抱怨，实际上却爱死了这段日子了，不过他还是有点不自在。_ _Sam_ _像是无时无刻都在担心着失去_ _Dean_ _。当然，现在看回来，想到这个依然会让他感到心酸。_ _Stanford_ _这个字眼从来没有离开过他弟弟的嘴，就算他们抽烟抽上瘾了，_ _Dean_ _不住地亲吻他的嘴唇，但一个月之后，_ _Sam_ _还是走了。_

_“你都十八岁，还是这么像个_ _One Direction_ _的演唱会上的小女孩那样咯咯笑，真替你害臊。”_

_“_ _Dean_ _，你刚刚是不是提到了_ _One Direction_ _？”_ _Sam_ _嗤之以鼻。“这真他妈有说服力。”_

_“我到处都能看到那帮龟孙子，”_ _Dean_ _辩解道，“而且，我也很烦那帮龟孙子。这不算数。”_

_“喔，这当然算数。”_

Dean摇了摇头，从Sam口中抢过雪茄。其实已经剩下很短一截了，但Dean想着只要他想，他还是能再吸一大口。

他深深望向Sam的双眼，然后对着他弟邪魅一笑。“我们第一次一起抽烟，”Dean说，“我完全无法阻止自己想这件事。不过现在我可以对你这么做了。”

然后他吸了最后一口，然后把烟摁熄在Sam背靠着的咖啡桌上。Dean跨坐在他的弟弟大腿上，对着Sam低下头，Sam抬起头，把嘴迎向Dean。他们以吻封缄，Dean把舌头伸进去，让Sam吮吸，吸着Dean肺部传来的烟味。

接着Dean抬起头，看着Sam喷出了四个完美的圆圈，烟圈冒出来之后很快就消散了。Dean看着弥漫在空气中的烟，把它当做他俩还能呼吸着，分享着彼此气息的见证。虽然他已经不是最厉害的那个了，但这却让他感到无比快活，让他完全忽略了输赢。

 

**现在**

 

天堂着火了。所以才闻到焦味，但这却引来更多的问题。Dean得转一个圈才能看清周围发生的事，显然上了天堂，他还是只剩一只眼。他有点好奇他的眼睛什么时候变成这样，但是他甩开了这个疑问，因为这并不重要。

Dean正站在一个漂亮的城市街道上，所有墙壁都是用金子和玻璃砌成的，但整条街都着火了，却找不到一个人灭火。原来是这样，Dean猜想着。

他沿着一条街道走下去。那是一条沥青双行道，就像上一次那样——但他又笑了起来，想着哪来的上一次。他的车不在身旁，于是他只能一边走着，一边希望着能找到一扇门，或者听到有人呼救，或者找到一些指路的东西。

这里只剩下混乱——安静得诡异的混乱。没有活物，只有他上方的火焰。这里没有风，没有人喊救命。当然，这是他的天堂，他和另一个人（那个人是谁？）共享的天堂，而那个唯一能呼救的人一定被锁在某个地方，被藏起来了。

在眼角扫到不对劲时，他转过身，发现了奇怪的地方。在马路对面有一个着火的田野，但一个小男孩对着火呆站着大笑。

“放烟花放到把树烧着了，”小男孩一边站在远处指着火焰尖叫道，声音听起来有点害怕，可是又忍不住大笑，“兄弟，闭上你的嘴扑火吧！不然你就要自己跟老爸交代了。”

Dean摇摇头，然后看向周围。这真是个奇怪的地方，还有个奇怪的小孩。不过这不是他的孩子，不关他的事。

“快去找Sam。”Dean对自己说，这才是当务之急。

他觉得仿佛花了几个小时，几个星期，还是几年才找到一栋没有烧成灰的建筑。它就这样站在废墟中，周围一片颓垣败瓦。这里面一定是有什么东西被保护着，Dean猜测着，一定是有人守护着它，不然早就变成跟周围一样的废墟了。

他进去找有没有什么重要的东西。他虽然不知道是什么，但这一定是他能找到的安全的东西。

他打开门走了进去，里面也有一片田野，被四面的墙、门和窗包围着，能够看到外面的火焰。他看到一大排人穿着红白相间的戏服，挥舞着手中的纸剑，看起来就像他们要去打一场过家家一样的仗或者刚打完回来。

“幸好我们留了下来，”一个男人说道，Dean把头转过去让右眼能看到讲话的人。那是一个比Dean还高的男人，棕色的头发，扎着条小马尾，方脸被涂上红色和白色的颜料。“这蛮有趣的。”

不知道为什么，这几个普通的句子让Dean感到又轻松又惊讶，他满脑子只想着“你选中了我跟我搭讪，我不敢想象你真的跟我搭讪”。但这根本毫无意义，Dean已经不明白自己在想什么了。

“我没空跟你搭讪，”Dean对男人说，“我在找人，对不起。”

“对啊，”男人说道，就像他同意了Dean似的，但他又继续说下去，完全在说着不同的对话。“我猜明年我们还可以继续回来参加，我现在已经离不开Moondoor了，而且我们现在是女王的侍卫队了，对吧？”

那些愚蠢的颜料下的笑容太美了。如果Dean不是忙着什么事，他一定会把那些颜料吻得乱七八糟。但他现在有要紧事要办。

有某些事等着他解决，虽然他不知道是什么，但一定有事要干。

他的手机震动了，是一条叫他看纸条的提示。Dean想把它忽略掉，但他还是决定还是保险点好。“我要去忙活了。”他撒着谎，随便找个借口离开男人身旁。

但那个健壮男人还是继续微笑着，对着Dean刚刚站着的空地说话，这让Dean感到一种奇怪的似曾相识感。但他还是像忽略其他东西一样无视这个，读着口袋里的纸条然后穿过最近的一扇门，想找一个比较私密的地方。

但他看到的却是一个噩梦般的场景。一个男人被捆在椅子上，血从额头一直往下滴，他的双臂被砍剩一半，胸口被切开，心脏依然在跳动着，血液却一滴滴流到男人的大腿上。

男人看上去相当熟悉，几秒钟后Dean认出来他跟上一间房里看到的那个快乐的高大男人长得一模一样。这个版本的他跟刚才的截然不同，眼泪跟血一起流过他的脸颊，就像是Dean之前看到的他的血淋淋的讽刺版。

从没有过什么能让Dean反胃，但只要一想到“这不是什么人，这是一个人的灵魂”，他就只想在这个疯狂的房屋里大叫。

“你怎么会在这里？”他问道，连忙走上前站在椅子前面。他伸出手，想去摸摸男人的脸安抚他，但那灵魂很快躲开，就像一只野狗以为Dean要打他。

“求你，住手，”他说，“求你别碰我，你不懂被摸到会怎样疼痛，那些针，那些刀，所有那些东西，不要再用在我身上了。”

“我不会伤害你的，”Dean答应道，“但除非我把这些绳子解了，否则我没法救你出去。”

男人吞了一口水，然后这次Dean摸向他的时候他安静了下来。

他们接触后没过多久，Dean就感到一股因为正确而带来的愉悦感涌上心头。男人震惊地睁大双眼，然后舔了舔双唇。他呼出长长一口气，依向Dean的手指，然后脸上露出极度的愉悦和安慰。“Dean，是你吗？”

“我们认识吗？”Dean问道。

他发誓他看到男人顿时变得受伤的表情。“你不记得我是谁了？”

Dean摇摇头。“不过没关系。我会把你救出这里。”

“我是你的弟弟。”灵魂说。“我是Sam。”

Dean根本没有过弟弟，从来没有过。不知道为什么，这个想法让他有点愤怒。他近乎疯狂而绝望地祈求一个弟弟，疑惑着自己的人生是不是真的像他现在感受到的那么空虚。

他觉得这个人拿他开玩笑，而他有点想因为这个玩笑而揍陌生人一拳。但他是一个受害者，这是一个极度痛苦的灵魂，而Dean不能把他扔在这里不管。他的父亲教过他不能这样。

“没事了，”Dean对男人承诺道，很明显男人的名字叫Sam。“Sam，你听到没？我要把你救出这里了。”

 

**2000** **年** **8** **月** **13** **日**

 

这并不算是Dean Winchester的英雄时刻。而事实上，这也不是John Winchester的英雄时刻。他们拿着斧头和弯刀就这么冲进去猎杀一颗被附身的猴面包树，以为他们可以把这东西弄死，或者至少让他变得无害。

因为低估猎物，他们被困在了蛇一样的藤条里，而藤蔓正快速得勒紧Dean的腰，挤压着他的肺部，一直收缩得让他开始担心自己会晕过去然后死在这么蠢的地方。

另一方面，Sam，好吧，虽然这让Dean无比怨念，但这应该是Sam Winchester的决战时刻才对。只是对这次而言，也许深入调查才是正确的做法。当Sam一看到Dean和John失败了，他立刻让保护着的那家人冲出房子跑到人行道上，然后回头把一些Dean完全不认识的象形文字符号刻在树干上。

但这非常有效，时间刚刚好。虽然那棵树没有像Dean以为的那样枯萎，但它渐渐松开紧缚的藤蔓，慢慢把枝干收回去。

“救命！”其中一个女孩在对面尖叫，Sam立刻转过头看。“我想我的妹妹可能留在家里找仓鼠去了，我们以为她会跟着我们的，求求你救她。”

Sam手上的弯刀被树藤打掉，然后他果断地把刀踢给Dean。当Dean把自己和父亲身上的藤蔓砍断松开的时候，Sam已经毫不犹豫地冲向房子了——事实上之前树枝已经发出要把房子挤压成碎片的警告了，当Sam冲进房子的时候它已经开始倒塌了。

Dean把他爸松开束缚，推到地上躲碎片，这时Sam刚好把小女孩救出来给她的母亲。松了口气的母亲忍不住嚎啕大哭，姐姐一遍又一遍地感谢Sam，而男人看着他的破房子，陷入彷徨无助的恐惧中。Sam带着安抚性的微笑，把宝贝女儿交给女人，拍拍这位母亲的肩膀，而小女孩笑得像是在玩游戏一样，抱着她的仓鼠高兴地大声宣布它没事。

John站在Dean的右手边，用与Dean相比更冷漠的表情地看着Sam。

“你的弟弟真是个讨厌鬼，”John说道。他转过头来偷偷地对Dean笑了笑，Dean真心希望能让Sam看到他爸爸对他感到自豪。也许他们就可以停止争吵。也许之后Dean就不用担心他们会把Sam逼走。“但他毕竟从骨子里就是个彻头彻尾的温家人。”

“是啊。”Dean表示赞同，把注意力又集中到Sam身上。当Sam意识到Dean看着自己的时候，他看了回去，露出了专属Dean的灿烂笑容。Dean突然感受到一股下流又淫荡的冲动从下腹涌出，一种突如其来的无法自制的欲望疯狂地叫嚣着。

这是他的弟弟，属于他一个人的书呆子小Sammy。而Dean站在他们的父亲的身旁，却无法遏止自己脑内污秽的暗涌。当Sam回来找他和父亲时，他把思绪搁置，把手臂搭上他弟弟的肩膀上，一边调笑着搓揉着Sam的头发。他多希望自己能把每一个像这样的邪恶念头掐死，然后再也不会像刚刚那样去看他的兄弟。

但在内心深处，尽管Dean永远不会承认，但他知道他永远都不可能把Sam只当兄弟看待。

 

**现在**

 

“我要你跟着我，”Dean松开绑着Sam的绳索，紧接着解释道。“明白了吗？”

灵魂摇了摇头。“我走不动。”他指着地上一连串从他体内流出来的大肠说道。好吧，这的确是个要考虑的问题。

但Dean胸有成足地笑了。幸好他学过怎么做，当他经过了这么多风雨后（不过他的记忆怎么都这么空白？），他早已学会很多以前根本无法解决的事情。Benny教过他如何带着灵魂穿越两界，Dean可以把同样的方法对这个叫Sam的家伙施展。

“没关系。”Dean捡起Sam身旁的桌子上的其中一把刀说道。“我有个办法。”

Sam害怕得叫了出来，然后试图向后退开：“求求你不要，求你别再这样对我了。天呐，我真的承受不来了，我忍不了了，求求你——”

“嘘——”Dean用安抚人的语气说着，而出乎意料的是，灵魂真的相信他并放松了一点，“这不会怎么痛的，”Dean肯定地说，把小臂举了起来，“你看，我先来。”

他在手腕上画下一道划痕，疑惑地看着上面早就有的伤疤，而这些疤痕组成了Sam的名字。也许他真的是被这男人绝望的亲人派来救他的。他无法想起任何细节，但是这个解释感觉上比其他可能性都靠谱。

“看到了没？”他把刀子递给Sam说道，“你可以自己来。我要你做的就这么简单，就只是要你割开这么小的一个伤口而已。”

Sam有点迟疑，但是当Dean把刀递过去的时候他还是拿了过来，然后把刀口对着自己的皮肤，仿佛请求批准一样看向Dean。

“没错，做得很好。”他给Sam打气，“继续啊，你会相信我的，对吧？”

“当然，”Sam舔了舔嘴唇说道，“我当然信你了，Dean。”

Sam割完之后，Dean抓住他的手腕然后念着Benny教他的咒语。当Sam的灵魂流入他的体内时，他等着放出红光，以及如同Benny灵魂进入他体内时候的那种酸痛感。

但他感受到的却是一种近似高潮的快感，他感到自己终于完整了，仿佛那个灵魂本来就应该在这里，而Dean直到把它要回来了之后才意识到他不能没有它。

“太精彩了，做得好。”身后一把声音传了出来。

他转过头来，看到一个男人站在那儿，一个看起来很卑微的中年男人。他讽刺地拍着掌，这时Dean才意识到这是个陷阱。

“不过你真的以为我会让你就这样走出天堂吗？”

“事实上我没想走出去，我打算搭车出去的。”Dean说道。

男人——不对，是天使——走了过来。Dean现在终于认出了这是Metatron。“你比我想象中的还厉害，我承认。不过你还是在天堂里花完了最后的20小时了。”

Dean的眉毛因为疑惑而拢了起来。他在这里只过了一个小时，顶多不超过一个半小时。

Metatron试着露出一个怜悯的表情，但他眼里愉悦的光芒依然无法藏住。“哦，我知道跨界的时间差比较难适应。我想我应该在你开始仪式之前跟你说的，但一时间没想起来。你应该最清楚突然失忆这种事了，我没说错吧Dean？”

Dean疑惑了几秒钟，他压根听不明白Metatron在说什么，他不知道自己怎么来到这里的，还有手臂为什么这么疼痛。“拜托，让我回去地球吧。我对天堂没有兴趣，我保证不会再来烦你了。”

Metatron微笑着说道：“当然可以！只要把那个灵魂交给我就可以了。”

“灵魂？”Dean问道，低头看着手臂里透出来的光芒。哦，这的确解释得通，但它从哪来的？这不是他的吗？“为什么我的身体里会有个灵魂？”

“这要从为什么你想把灵魂偷出天堂说起了，”Metatron回答道，但Dean不喜欢他脸上狡猾的笑容。“那个灵魂是属于我的，我想把它要回来。然后你才能走。”

Dean很了解这天使，因此他肯定他不能把天使想要的给他。“你知道吗，我想了一下，还是觉得我应该带着它。”

“你真的要这样做？” Metatron说，而且还笑出来了。“你要对这灵魂干什么？孩子，我可是个天使。你打不赢我的。”

“是的，”Dean很同意，“我打不赢你。你太强大了。”

“没错，”Metatron伸出手摊开手掌，“所以你还是把灵魂交给我吧，这样我们就可以和平解决这件事了。”

“问题是，”Dean微笑着说，用没被烧坏的那只眼看了一下手上的黑色印记，“问题是，你也打不赢我。”

Metatron随着Dean的视线看过去看到一个符印的时候，他的脸瞬间变成便秘脸。

“这真是个很有用的天使防御咒，”Dean一边说着一边摸着手，感到相当得意。“这无法覆盖太大的地方，但很明显可以让一个人类不被天使伤害，对吧？”

“你这只猴子，”Metatron说着，向前想攻击Dean，但他只要一靠近就仿佛碰到一面看不见的墙，如同恶魔掉进了陷阱里，“这可是我教你的！”

“而我对此表示感激，”Dean说道，“我知道如果我在这里太久，你总会想到抓我的办法，所以还是就此别过吧。”

“我要杀了您，”Metatron叫嚷着，“就算我杀不了你，我还有个更好的办法。我会在你把Sam救回之后再杀他一次，看着你失去他之后可怜地到处乱转，而这次我不会再好心到让你再忘记他了。我会让你就这样痛苦着……”

Dean擦擦眼，Metatron将近一半的威胁内容他都无法理解，而剩下那一半他也不太在乎。

“这也行啊。”Dean说道。他把衬衫口袋里的他上次读过的那张破纸条拿出来，再读最后一遍。

一个闪着银光的巨大入口打开了，接着Dean跳了进去。

 

**2011** **年** **11** **月** **1** **日**

 

“所以灵魂这玩意，”Dean不安地扫了一眼被绑起来的弟弟，说道，“有什么了不起的地方？”

“了不起的地方在于，”Castiel重复着Dean刚刚那个蠢得难以置信的问题，“其实也没什么大不了，只不过他们是一切生物所拥有的最强大的存在而已。”

Dean被Cas现在越来越容易惹怒的脾气逗乐了，肆无忌惮大笑着。他现在感觉有点像看到Sam的少年时期，感到又欢喜又愤怒。他近乎发疯地渴望弟弟变回原来的样子，特别是现在，看着这个叫Sam又不是Sam的大只佬坐在那边，满脸怨恨地听着他们的对话的时候。

“好啦，好啦。”Dean说道，“我懂了。但究竟是什么让灵魂拥有这么强大的力量？”

Castiel抬了抬眉毛。“你的问题的答案得涉及到超前的弦理论以及非线性代数，还要用一个牙签和泡沫球做成的三十七码鞋子大小的灵魂的实物模型才能阐述清楚。”

Dean叹了口气，“麻烦讲人话。”

“灵魂是上帝最优秀的杰作。当然，这是引用上帝的原话。但很多天使并不同意这个评价，其中以Lucifer为首，认为尽管相比之下结构没那么复杂，但荣光更有价值，因为荣光在动力学性能上更为优越……”

“又是天使。”Dean喃喃着。

Cas扬起单边嘴角鄙视地笑，故意让他知道自己多烦Dean。“简而言之，灵魂就是让你之所以成为你的东西。”

“好吧，”Dean表示赞同。“所以我把这个不带灵魂到处乱跑的家伙抓了过来。”

“你以为让一种像人类这么原始的生物能够说出一句有真正意思的话是一件很简单的事情吗？让你们从这世上所有的野兽中脱颖而出是要花很多功夫的。”

“而这个就是灵魂起的作用？”

“是的，”Cas回答道，“灵魂负责让人类产生好奇心，让你们能做梦、能想象，让你们能画画写诗搞科研。让你们能够去爱人。”

“所以说Sam不……？”Dean停了一下，然后用手捂住脸，轻声笑出来。“他当然不。这点我很清楚。”

“你弟弟的灵魂依然很爱你。”Castiel对他说。

“是的，太好了。起码比我知道他的灵魂还困在地狱里让我好受多了。”

“呃，”Castiel一个字一个字地慢慢说道，“实际上他不是困在那里，但你没有办法拯救一个拒绝被救的人。”

“你的意思是Sam的灵魂自己想留在地狱里？”Dean狠狠瞪了Cas一眼。

Cas像是愧疚一样迅速把脸转开，“Dean，灵魂是一件非常复杂的东西。它们是……你最敏感的部分。”

“好吧，”Dean回答说，“这根本狗屁不通。”

“它们不会随便去跟一个陌生人走。触碰人类的灵魂是一种非常可怕的侵犯。就算有人能进去笼子里把你弟弟放出来，你的弟弟也不会随便跟着他跑。这得要一种非常强大的存在——例如说上帝或是死神——来把你兄弟救出来。”Cas审视地看着Dean好久，再加上一句：“还有你。”

“我？”Dean笑着问道，“这真是让我受宠若惊啊。”

“别想多了。你根本没有厉害到能进入笼子再出来。这个主意实在是荒唐得可笑了。”

“谢谢你的提醒，Cas，”Dean说道，“我很高兴能把你逗笑。”

“但是因为你跟你弟弟之间的羁绊，你也许是唯一一个会让他跟你出来的人类。就算是……”Cas舔了舔嘴唇然后看着自己的手掌，然后又舔了一下，Dean无法自制地想他的表情真有点淫荡。“哪怕是天使也不能说服你弟弟逃出那个牢笼。”

“所以你是指我和Sam是——”

“你早就知道了。不是吗？在天堂那件事之后？”

Dean回想了一会儿，不得不点头承认。他们是灵魂伴侣，这一点只会让他感到更加愤怒。

“所以我爱着的那部分的Sam还是在受尽折磨。”Dean说道，“而我现在所有的只是一个空壳是吗？”

“你知道我能听到你的，对吧？”Sam在房子的另一边问道，“你还会给我松绑吧？”

Dean和Castiel不约而同地把他忽略掉。

“我很抱歉。”Cas说道，Dean想这大概是他听到的天使的话中最有感情的一次。Cas抬起眼来迎向Dean的目光，而Dean觉得他在天使的眼神里看到后悔，但他不太清楚是为了什么。“Dean，我真的非常，非常抱歉。”

 

**现在**

 

他来到了一个冰封的房间，却不太肯定自己是怎么来到这里的。这过程有点像是流星一样——下落，速度越来越快，然后开始燃烧，突然间一个急刹车，然后就来到了这个看起来像是冻肉库的地方。直到他看到门上记录者的标志，他才意识到他回到了家里。那些老古董总是那么喜欢贴标签。不过关于他们为什么会弄出这么个大冷藏室，以及为什么Dean会来到这里，这仍然是未解之谜。

他仿佛是被什么东西驱使着走到房间的另一边，但他完全不知道为什么。他感觉自己被体内的什么东西牵引着，小臂的刀口上闪着的明亮的橘黄色光芒，让他觉得自己宛如一座装着导航系统的移动灯塔。

Dean觉得自己被牵引到墙角里藏着的某个很大的东西边上。因为上面铺着一块布，Dean看不出这是什么东西。牵引他来这里的感觉随着距离拉近而越来越强烈，喻示着这就是他来这里的原因。这仿佛是一份用漂亮的纸包装好的礼物，而Dean已经等不及要拆开了。

他感到有点冷，于是用手抱住自己，皮肤下的那个温暖地游动着的东西让他不至于太冷。但相对于这温度而言他还是穿得太少了，他身上那件薄薄的Henley根本无法抵御寒冷，而他也不想呆在这里太久。于是他把桌子推到大厅，并给自己即将揭开布看到隆起来的东西的真面目做好心理准备。

他毫不意外地看到这具尸体。一具男性尸体，Dean想如果他够时间的话一定会猜出来。但这还有一系列问题：这是谁？他的尸体怎么会在这里？是从上一个记录者住在这里的时候一直放到现在，还是Dean自己带过来的但他忘了？

他绕了一圈，仔细观察尸体，然后感到胸口发烫。他找不到什么线索，但是至少确定了一件事，这不是他带来的。尸体诱人得让Dean觉得他看过一遍之后绝对不可能忘记。只要他一看到眼前的尸体，他就无法移开自己的视线了。

这绝对不是因为这个男孩太性感了——虽然毫无疑问他的确相当性感。如果他在活着的时候遇到Dean，Dean会非常乐意去上这个男孩，但真的不是因为这个原因。他的魅力有种更深层次的原因。这完全不像Dean遇到过的，像天使的荣光那种耀眼的夺目，或是魔鬼的那种阴暗的诱惑。Dean觉得他美得已经无法被世上的任何东西毁灭，美得他一看到尸体就感到无比心碎。不是因为男人已经死了，就算男人还活着，Dean同样会感到绝望。

Dean想把自己跟这具尸体绑起来，想把他跳动的心脏切下来放进男孩的胸口，让他复活——只要一想到能为这样的一个人奉献出自己的生命，他就感到纯粹的发自私心的喜悦。

他把手掌放在死者的脸上，祈求着皮肤下能感受到热流，但这根本不可能——死者已经冻僵了。Dean必须要做什么，来救活他。无论如何，已经太晚了，他早就死去了。

莫名地，Dean无法自控地摸着他的脸，即使那冰冻的肉体让他的手指冻麻痹了。他着迷地轻抚着带着胡茬的脸颊，试着温暖他，唤醒他，或者只是纯粹想抚摸这具尸体还有的一切。

“你究竟是谁？”他问向尸体，仿佛下一秒男孩就会醒来回答他的问题。

男孩，Dean继续这么想着。他手中抱着的根本就不是个男孩。这已经是一个成年男人了，如果尸体站起来，说不定会比Dean还高，当然Dean跟他并排躺在一起的话也能看出来。哦，这真是个诱人的想法。然而，在他的脑海里，面前的人依然是个男孩，是某个需要Dean去保护的人。对着他，Dean感到一股温柔的、强烈到让人绝望的保护欲。

还能保护他什么？这个人已经死了。Dean已经失去他了。

不。他不能死。Dean不接受他的死，他的意识拒绝接受这个显而易见的事实。他知道，这很愚蠢，在Dean遇到他之前男孩就已经死掉了。死亡就是他的全部了。他根本没有机会去——

简直在浪费时间。他还有什么重要的事情要做，不是吗？

Dean把尸体放回去，意识到这也许是个陷阱。这个尸体放在这里就是为了迷惑他的，而该死的，这非常有效。他把宝贵的时间都浪费在盯着一具陌生人的尸体上，而现在他甚至想不起来自己要做什么。

他的目光又飘到尸体上，而他根本无法阻止自己继续向前。他靠了过去，紧贴着看着面前的容颜。还有什么能比这个更重要呢？ 

“你究竟是谁？”他又问了一遍，用手敲了敲脑袋，仿佛这样就能够敲出所有的答案。“我本来应该要做什么？我没有时间了，我……”

当然，尸体没有回答。Dean感到他的血液里有东西在沸腾，然后他向前摔了一下，几乎可以确定真的有什么的东西把他推向尸体。他向下看着手臂，感到就是这个地方，有东西在抓着他，然后看着皮肤下面一阵橙色光芒冒出。手臂上无数道伤疤都在对他诉说着同一件事。

Sam。Sammy。救Sam。这个该死的Sam究竟是谁，为什么Dean要救他？为什么Dean就不能留在这里，跟他的漂亮尸体呆在一起，就这样直到倒在地上死去腐烂？没有什么能比这个更完美的结局了。

他又感到一股吸力，把他拉到男孩的身旁，直到他再向前一步就要倒在尸体身上。Dean直接放弃思考着接下来会怎样，他只是让自己倒下去，把手指插入男孩脑袋后面的棕色半长发里，头发又湿又冷，但Dean没有在意。他把嘴印上死者的双唇，想象他们之间温暖的快感，想象着当他亲吻着、吮吸着的时候皮肤会一点点活过来，心想着为什么就算这样他还是一点都没感到恶心。

不过这转眼变成噩梦。Dean试着向后退，但死去的男孩的手臂突然举起来抱着他，把他拉进来，然后用嘴巴封缄了Dean的嘴巴。Dean感到有什么珍贵的东西从体内被吸了出来。一开始他根本不知道是什么，甚至连自己拥有过都不清楚，只知道那东西该死的美好得他不敢相信自己曾经有过，他根本不想放手。他感到自己在哭泣，如果恳求有用的话，他一定会跪在尸体面前求他还给他。

但事情依然继续着。Dean感到最后一丝也从他的唇间溜走了，最后死去的男孩松开手，Dean马上往后退，害怕着之后会发生的事情。他不想让男孩变成怪物。Dean不在乎他现在已经死了，不在乎男孩刚刚吸走了什么，但他无法容忍自己最后悔把这漂亮的尸体毁掉。如果他醒来时要被Dean杀掉的话，那他还是继续死去比较好。

他给自己做心理准备，去迎接死亡或是毁掉尸体，但一切还是那么安静，直到他感觉到冰冷的手指轻轻划过他的脸庞。Dean睁开眼，欲拒还迎地害羞着躲开那触感，但又希望能再靠近一点点，当他看得见的时候几乎要哭出来了——男孩活了过来，他看着Dean，眉毛皱在一起，即使这样他还是那么好看。甚至变得更加好看了。

“Dean”，尸体说道，不过这不再是一具尸体了。他呼唤着Dean的名字，带点严肃，带点生气，带点担心，但这都不再重要了。Dean无法想象这样的一个人居然知道他的名字。接着男孩把手指轻抚过Dean眼睛上的纱布，一副风雨欲来的表情，声音里带着威胁，“你干了什么？”

这真是个好问题，Dean真希望自己能记得。但现在明显有更重要的问题要问。“你是谁？”

一瞬间，男人看起来非常受伤。Dean宁愿他把自己杀了也不想他这样看着自己。“你还是不知道我是谁吗？”

他——不。这是Sam。他怎么也应该知道Sam的。

“你是指什么？”Dean问道，接着Sam低着头，Dean听到了他的弟弟在吸气。对了，弟弟。他不是有个弟弟吗？所以那个弟弟就叫Sam吗？

他抓着Dean的手，举起来看着两手的伤疤，然后把手放在Dean的肩膀上，摇着他。“Dean，你究竟干了什么？”

“做了我该做的事，”他说道，看着手腕上所有的伤口，然后所有的回忆如潮水侵袭着他。他记起了刻下这些句子的时候那种恐惧和绝望。然后不禁笑了出来。

因为他所担心的一切都没有发生。他做到了。他真的做到了。

“Sammy，”他抬头，看着弟弟仍旧充满恐惧的脸说道，“我做了该做的，把你救了出来。”

他被打了一拳。Dean一开始以为是Sam，好吧，这很正常。Dean的确答应过不把他救回来，但他以为Sam会先休息一下，直到恢复了健康才会把他打一顿。接着他意识到打他的不是Sam。

他向前倒下，感到身体在颤抖，仿佛无数强大的记忆同时冲向他。如果不是Sam伸手接着他，他可能已经倒在弟弟怀里了。Sam才刚死里逃生没多久，Dean实在不能靠压在他身上；来站直。

他试着放开Sam，蹒跚着站回去，但Sam没有按他所想的那样松手。他只是坐得更直，默默承受着Dean的重量。

Sam并不是唯一一件让他记起来的事情，Metatron的小咒语快要把他压垮了。他已经三天没睡过觉，没吃过东西——除非威士忌也能算是食物。而且他还失血过多。他完全是靠燃烧自己的灵魂来把Sam救回来的。

“Dean，求求你，”Sam恳求道，“告诉我你干了什么。”

Dean摇了摇头，把Sam退开然后倒下了，他的双腿已经站不稳了。

他想他大概要死了。死在弟弟呼唤他名字的声音里，死在Sam焦急的怀抱里。他会死去，然后Sam会继续活着，这对Dean而言真是宇宙间最完美的平衡了。

Sam脸上的表情不纯粹是焦急，还有那种看着心爱的人死去的惊恐。能最后看着这样的他死去真好，Dean真希望自己能用两只眼睛来看。

“你个王八蛋，”Sam说道，“你个王八蛋，我对天发誓，如果你就这么离开我——”

Dean笑了笑，感到血液开始从他的嘴里流出来，但他无法停止微笑。“我做到了，”他说着，声音穿过痛苦，穿过他的笑声，穿过他弟弟的咒骂声，“我记得你。”

房间渐渐在他的视野里开始游移，Dean闭上了自己完好的那只眼，试着平复翻滚的胃部。

他会死，毫无疑问。但这并不没有让Dean感到恼怒。这已经很好了，只要他死前还记得他有个小弟弟，他的弟弟发型很蠢，音乐品味很糟糕，还有张Dean吻过的最美妙的嘴。他感到自己紧紧握住弟弟的手腕笑着，即使痛苦穿过他的全身折磨着他。时间已经所剩无多，所以他精心挑选了自己最后的遗言。

“Sammy。”

**2010** **年** **5** **月** **12** **日**

 

明天世界要灭亡了。准确来说这已经不是第一次了。当Sam在Cold Oak小镇死去的时候，当Dean离完成地狱交易还有24小时的时候，当Sam从禁闭房逃出来杀了Lilith，打破最后一道封印的时候，Dean都觉得像是世界末日来临一样。不过这次是真的。这是真正的，字面意义上的世界末日。

很奇怪的是，Dean居然感到平和和满足。如果天启真的要开始，那么这正是他在末日前最后一晚最想做的事情。Sam的手臂正紧紧抱着他，他的手指无聊地在Dean的肩膀上跳舞。Dean的头压在Sam的胸前，满满的全是Sam的气息，他感受着Sam在他的屁股里射了出来，品尝着他吻着Sam的身体时的咸味。

现在的问题已经不是世界要毁灭了。问题是不管发生了什么，不管他们明天是会不会赢，Dean也不能跟他在一起了。

“那会是什么样子的呢？”Sam突然问了一句。

Dean明白了问题，即使他们没有提及Sam明天的现在这时Sam会在哪里。他知道这是他欠Sam的，所以他这次没有逃避话题。“那将会非常可怕，Sam。那种感觉……难以言喻的可怕。而且就算我知道怎么形容，我也不会说出来。”

“我很害怕，”Sam老实说，仿佛这丝毫不会让他尴尬或者让他感到自己更脆弱。Sam永远能做到这种事，勇于承认自己在害怕，而Dean总是很佩服这点。

“我会把你带出来的。”Dean承诺到。

“不要，”Sam回答，“你千万不要这么做。我不想要你答应这件事。”

“你总是说如果我——”

“对啊，你看看我做不到的时候我变成什么样子了。”Sam紧了紧抱着Dean肩膀的手臂。“我不想让你觉得你辜负了我。如果我明天真的阻止了天启，这都是因为你从来不曾辜负我。我不想让你把我救出来。我根本不要你去尝试。Dean，相信我。你这么做的话你会疯的。”

Dean记得很清楚，但他现在能理解了。那时候的Sam那么孤单又绝望，找不到救他的办法，除了把嘴巴放到Ruby的血管上，他别无出路。他想着当Sam在他第一晚回到地球的时候那副羞愧的样子，就像他们现在那样，只是那次是Sam的脸靠在Dean的胸前。那天晚上Sam道歉道了无数次，他从未责怪过Sam 没有救他出来，以为Sam只是因为这点而道歉。而Dean却完全忽略掉他的弟弟因为他的死有多伤心，才导致后来发生的事情。

那个时候他们上完床后，Sam等了一个小时，直到以为Dean完全睡着了，才开始对着Dean哭泣，他的声音听起来是那么痛苦，让Dean想起了地狱里被折磨的灵魂的叫喊。

“你知道我原谅了你所做的一切，对吧？”

Sam笑了。“我知道。我只希望我能原谅自己。”

“如果我们明天赢了……”Dean说道，接着他感到Sam在点头。

“如果我们明天赢了，至少我知道我把我惹出来的祸给收拾干净了。”

没有人提及如果他们输了会怎样。现在已经够让人伤感的了。

“Dean，我说真的。”不一会儿，Sam说道，“不要尝试去救我。”

他没有因为坚持而争吵，但他也没有骗自己去遵循Sam的愿望。他总能把Sam带回来。

 

**现在**

 

当Dean睁开眼睛想到的第一件事就是，他的一只眼睛不见了。不用想也知道，这是一个打开话匣子的好话题。

“除此之外我的四肢很健全，不是吗？”Dean问道。

他听到了什么东西掉在桌上的声音，不一会儿，Sam在他的身旁，把手摸向他的脸。“你终于醒了，”他说道，“很好，这样我就能杀了你了。”

Dean笑了起来。“我不建议你这样做。把我救回来是很费劲的，不过如果你坚持那就把我杀了吧。”

Sam现在明显不想开玩笑。“去你的，Dean。我跟你说过不要这么做。”

“去你的，Sam。我就不听。”

他转过头，看见Sam夹杂着担忧又放松的笑容。Sam的眼睛变成熊猫眼。他看起来很糟糕，但这完全就是上一次没死的时候Dean看到他的模样。

Dean止不住笑了。“Sammy，我们不能老是这样啊。”

“我已经死了。”Sam无声地说着。

“除了你的头发和指甲。”Dean回答道，装着沮丧摇摇头，“当然你那坚挺的头发算是唯一一件——”

“告诉我你怎么做到的，”Sam打断他，完全没有开玩笑的意思，“这次你又花了什么代价？”

Dean垂下头，指着脸上曾经是左眼的黑洞，“我猜大概是这个。”

Sam抓住他的手臂，露出Dean手腕的所有伤疤，Dean想起了他曾把Sam的名字画遍全身。他不介意伤疤，不介意让人看到他属于谁。反正藏起来也没什么用，不是吗？

“发掘新造型？”Dean笑话说，“我觉得这是个进步。”

“Dean，我对天发誓——”

“我打了个赌，”Dean回答道。“如果我能不忘记你把你从天堂救回来，你就能活下来。不然，我就会完全忘记你。这是个不公平的游戏，但我还是赢了。你真的不用这么生气。你看你还是活了下来，而这只花了一个眼球。这对我们来说已经是最好的结局了。”

“你之前认不出我了。”Sam的眼睛湿润了，而Dean只想把他抱在怀里叫他宝贝，他实在承受不住Sam的眼泪。“Dean，我不敢相信你居然冒了这个险。你知道这会有多可怕吗？我真的无法想象什么事能比你这次失败了更糟糕的了。你之前都认不出我了。”

“你那时候在折磨着，”Dean说了，Sam一提到这个就打了个抖。“Sam，你要我怎么做才好呢？你在受尽折磨。”

“那一切都不会比我死了你忘了我这件事还糟糕。”

“我知道，”Dean轻声说，现在已经没有隐瞒的必要了。“我知道是因为我曾经忘记过你。我记得没有兄弟的感觉是什么。我也想明白了失去灵魂对你来说是怎样的难受。我记得那种忘记你的感觉，而这种感觉将成为我永远的梦魇。但我拥有一个能把你救活的机会啊。换成是你你也会这样做。”

Sam摇了摇头，张开嘴，但他最后还是太了解Dean了，知道这就是Dean最后的答案，而他只能接受。于是他还是没有说下去。

“你不死，一切才好解决。”Dean指出来。“然后我才能不再继续做蠢事来把你救回来。”

Sam叹了一声，又气愤又好笑。最后他说了，“Cas要过来了。”

“Cas还活着？”Dean问道。“你怎么知道？”

“他几个小时前才打过电话过来。”

“这孙子就不能早点接电话吗？我都快找他找疯了。”

“他还真不行，”Dean轻声说，语气带着点愉悦和轻快。“他不知道为什么昏迷了，直到你闯出天堂的时候才醒过来。”

“天呐，”Dean喃喃地说，“天使也能昏迷。”

“错了，正确来说，”Sam回答道，“他又变成人类了。”

“哦，”Dean有点失望地说道。他其实盼着Cas能治好他，不过也无所谓了。这代价并不贵。

Sam明显也在想着同一件事。“我知道，Dean。你的眼睛。但他总有一天会夺回他的荣光的。毕竟再奇怪的事情都发生过了。”

“比如说你还在这里，对吧。”Dean说。

Sam笑着说。“说得对。”

“如果Cas能治好我，这些图案可都没有了。这太糟糕了，因为这总有一天又得派上用场。”

“你的眼睛怎么了？”Sam打断他，伸手去整理了一下绷带，Dean这时才发现他的伤口全都细心整理过包扎好了。

“我们下次再说这个，”Dean说，“Sammy，我太累了。”

“最好是。”Sam答道，“我拿点东西来给你吃，接着你再睡会儿，然后我们再说吧。”

“你不生我的气了？”

Sam咬了咬下唇，想什么想得入了神，最后终于下定决心。“我不知道。你要我怎么说？说我很害怕你做过的事？说我不会原谅你？这些话最后都会变成空话。”

“有道理。”Dean向下看着手，“Metatron给了我一个机会。”

听到天使的名字时Sam抿了一下嘴唇，“Dean，他做过的事——”

“我知道他不是个好人。管他的，猎杀他已经成为了我的头号任务。但这又有点讽刺。我想你应该知道。”

Sam整理了一下Dean的枕头然后轻抚Dean的脸。“我也想杀他。但你的头号任务应该是恢复健康，对吧？”

“好吧，你说得对。”Dean勉强地说。“但别以为我会忘了这件事。”

“我不会这么想的，”Sam回答道，“尽管你差不多忘记过。”

Dean抓着弟弟的手，摇了摇头。他也不想这样，真的，而且他需要Sam去理解这点。“Sam，听我说。我不可能忘记你的。我打败了庄家，而且我将一直赢下去。没有人能把你从我身边抢走。”

Sam一定感受到了Dean每一个字的重量，但他什么都没有说。他只给了Dean一个吻，摸摸Dean的头发，然后答应给Dean来碗热鸡汤。

**The End.**


End file.
